Rota São Francisco
by Nick Crawford
Summary: Como suportar a saudade, após passar alguns dias como marido e mulher?
1. Prólogo

**Rota São Francisco** pertence parcialmente a **Kasey Michaels**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a Kasey Michaels e outros a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Rota São Francisco**

Era um bonito dia de junho. Reclinada em uma cadeira de praia, Lily Potter bebericava sua soda limonada, enquanto assistia uma partida de handball. James, seu marido há três dias, tentava eliminar seu último adversário, um corretor de seguros do Tennessee.

Lily jogara com James um pouco antes, mas ele a derrotara sem piedade, não levando em conta nem o fato de estarem em lua-de-mel. James não conhecia o significado da palavra "derrota". Ela simplesmente não fazia parte de seu vocabulário.

Com um suspiro, Lily recordou o dia em que haviam se conhecido, quatro meses antes. Era dia de jogo de handball no clube que ambos freqüentavam. Lily era sócia há pouco tempo e estava empolgada com a possibilidade de se exercitar fisicamente.

Naquele dia, fatal e maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo, ela havia acabado de derrotar sua última adversária em uma partida de handball, quando James Potter se aproximou com o sorriso mais charmoso que ela já vira em um homem.

— Bela vitória — disse ele. — Mas está pronta a enfrentar um desafio real?

Uma hora depois, ela perdia seu último ponto para James, na derradeira partida do dia.

— Está quase na hora do jantar — James anunciou.— Os perdedores pagam, ou será que esqueci de mencionar esse detalhe?

— Sim, você esqueceu — Lily respondeu, ofegante.

James sorriu para ela. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam com ousadia.

— Nos encontraremos daqui a meia hora no salão principal, ok? — ele sugeriu.

Lily tomara banho e se vestira em tempo recorde. Após avaliar-se ao espelho, aprovara a saia azul e a blusa de seda com delicadas flores lilases. Passara uma leve camada de batom e fora direto para o salão principal do clube.

Esperava encontrar James vestido com um traje formal, mas comum. Entretanto, ficou boquiaberta quando o viu. Ele trajava um uniforme azul-marinho com botões dourados e algumas insígnias na lapela. A seu lado, via-se um chapéu em estilo militar e uma maleta preta de couro.

Quando se aproximou mais, Lily notou que James estava vestido com o uniforme de piloto de uma empresa aérea. O nome Lombard Airways estava bordado no bolso da lapela, pouco abaixo de uma plaqueta metálica com o nome dele.

Lily ficara surpresa e impressionada ao mesmo tempo. Devia ser mesmo verdade que homens de uniforme sempre atraíam uma atenção especial por parte das mulheres.

Ao final da noite, Lily descobrira que James não era apenas um homem bonito, mas também amigável e irresistivelmente atraente. Seu beijo de boa noite, então, tirara o fôlego de Lily mais do que uma tarde inteira de partidas de handball!

Nas semanas seguintes, ficou sabendo que ele era engenheiro de vôo e que adorava voar desde a infância. Passara quatro anos na força aérea antes de ir para a Pensilvânia, trabalhar para a Lombard. Aceitara o cargo de engenheiro de vôo porque na época não havia outro disponível. Todavia, esperava ser promovido para piloto dentro de três anos.

Lily lecionava Matemática e trabalhava como professora substituta em um colégio particular. Embora os encontros tivessem que ser intercalados entre as viagens de James e os compromissos de Lily, os dois sempre deram um jeito de se encontrar durante o namoro.

Tinham, muitas afinidades em todos os sentidos. Lily admitia que, em certos momentos, as personalidades de ambos entravam em choque, devido ao forte impulso de se saírem bem em tudo que faziam; dar aulas, pilotar um avião de passageiros, jogar handball ou mesmo deduzir quem era o assassino em um filme de cinema.

Lily nunca se sentira tão feliz em seus vinte e quatro anos de vida. James também nunca experimentara tanta felicidade, pelo menos foi o que dissera a ela quando a surpreendeu com um belíssimo anel de brilhantes e esmeraldas, no segundo mês de namoro.

Como a mãe de Lily fora morar na Espanha com o novo marido e os pais de James já haviam falecido, os dois optaram por uma pequena cerimônia de casamento, assim que entrasse o período de férias escolares. Sirius Black, amigo de James, e Marlene, a melhor amiga de Lily, foram os padrinhos.

Assim, com apenas três dias de prazo para a lua-de-mel, antes que James partisse para Tampa, os dois viajaram para Nova Jersey.

— E se eu não tirá-lo logo desse jogo, não nos restará muito tempo para desfrutarmos essa lua-de-mel — Lily resmungou consigo.

Levantou devagar e se espreguiçou antes de gritar

— Hei, Sr. Super-Herói, já terminou o jogo?

James interrompeu o movimento da mão e deu-lhe uma piscadela.

— Essa última jogada acabará com ele, querida.

James se posicionou melhor e atirou a bola com grande velocidade, deixando o adversário sem outra alternativa, a não ser ver a bola passar por ele.

— Você não passa de um exibicionista, sabia? — Lily provocou-o alguns minutos depois, quando voltavam abraçados para o hotel.

James lançou-lhe um de seus sorrisos charmosos.

— Aquilo foi apenas para impressioná-la, meu amor — respondeu, beijando-a na testa.

Lily desvencilhou-se do braço dele e correu na frente.

— O último que chegar no chuveiro é mulher do padre! — gritou.

— Ora, sua espertinha...

James correu atrás dela. Deixaram uma trilha de roupas pela sala e no corredor do banheiro. Rindo muito e brincando, foram para baixo do jato de água quente do chuveiro. Seus lábios se encontraram num beijo ardente, despertando a chama do desejo que os unia. Ambos se consideravam vencedores no jogo mais importante de todos. O jogo do amor...


	2. Capítulo 1

A manhã de segunda-feira em Godric Hollow tomou-se um pouco triste, pois Lily sabia que James partiria nessa mesma noite para a Flórida.

Não que isso a aborrecesse, segundo ela mesma dissera a ele. Afinal, era uma mulher adulta e muito capaz de cuidar de si mesma.

Era a única filha de uma mulher viúva, e, como tal, aprendera a se virar desde muito cedo. Morava sozinha desde o último ano de faculdade, quando a mãe lhe dera a casa onde Lily havia passado a infância. A propriedade era um pouco velha e tinha alguns consertos a serem feitos, mas servia muito bem ao seu propósito.

Acostumara-se a cuidar de si mesma e da modesta herança também. Entretanto, quando James estacionou o carro diante da casa onde até então ela morara sozinha, mas que agora seria ocupada pelos dois, Lily se deu conta pela primeira vez de que, após passar três dias com James dormindo e acordando a seu lado, seria difícil encarar a solidão no dia seguinte.

Ele tivera sorte em conseguir transferir sua vaga em um apartamento da Lombard Airways para um outro funcionário da empresa. Os únicos pertences que levara consigo para a casa de Lily foram suas roupas e um aparelho de som que, segundo ela, tinha potência suficiente para mandar alguém para a lua.

Pelo visto, estava tudo pronto para os dois começarem uma vida em comum. Sendo assim, por que estava sentindo aquela tristeza dentro do peito? Lily perguntou-se quando James deu a volta pelo carro, abrindo a porta para ela.

— Chegamos, Lils — James anunciou, chamando-a pelo apelido.

Adorava quando ele a chamava daquela maneira carinhosa. A voz aveludada do homem que agora era seu marido adquiria um tom todo especial ao pronunciar seu nome.

Depois de sair do carro, ela perguntou:

— Você apertou o botão que abre o porta-malas?

Virou-se para olhar a casa. Imaginou se não seria melhor irem ao mercado comprar algo para um lanche. James partiria às cinco horas e ela não teria tempo para preparar um jantar mais elaborado. Além do mais, era como se essa fosse sua nova casa, e ela queria "estrear" o quarto devidamente, antes da viagem de James.

— Se abri o porta-malas? Quer mesmo tirar a bagagem, Lily? — James balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. —Agora?

Lily sorriu, deduzindo que ele estava pensando o mesmo que ela.

— Não... — respondeu, abraçando-o. — Isto é, desde que você tenha algo mais interessante em mente...

James não precisou de mais nenhum encorajamento. Pegou-a no colo e se encaminhou para a porta de entrada.

— Pegue a chave no meu bolso, Lily. Quero carregar minha noiva até o quarto — James avisou quando ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Lily corou, imaginando se algum vizinho estaria espiando-os. Sorriu consigo mesma ao admitir que queria mesmo que eles vissem sua felicidade. Especialmente a Sra. Umbridge da casa em frente, que uma vez dissera que moças altas, magras e atléticas, como Lily, terminavam sempre solteironas.

Com certa dificuldade, pois James não parava de lhe beijar o pescoço, Lily conseguiu pegar a chave no bolso dele. Estava prestes a enfiá-la na fechadura quando ouviu a porta da casa ao lado se abrir de repente e alguém chamar seu nome.

— Lene? — perguntou, olhando sobre o ombro de James. Marlene McKinnon era uma jovem loira e baixa, com cabelos cacheados e expressivos olhos azuis. Era amiga de Lily desde a infância e havia sido sua madrinha de casamento.

— Lily! — Ela entrou correndo no jardim, segurando um envelope amarelo. — Graças a Deus que você voltou! Aconteceu algo terrível!

— Oh, céus, lá vem ela de novo — James resmungou ao ouvido de Lily, fazendo-a arrepiar-se ao sentir a respiração dele junto ao pescoço. — Aposto que ela dirá que a máquina de lavar quebrou ou algo do gênero. Por que tudo é sempre tão drástico para essa mulher?

— Shh! Ela pode ouvi-lo! — Lily talhou, rindo.

Viu-se obrigada a concordar com James. Lene tinha mesmo uma certa inclinação para dramatizar as coisas.

— Acho melhor me colocar no chão, querido — pediu a ele. — Pode se tratar de algo realmente importante.

— Claro — concordou James, com um brilho de divertimento no olhar. Colocou-a no chão e acrescentou: — Ela deve ter quebrado uma unha ou sofrido algum outro tipo de "ferimento grave". Mas apresse-se, sim, Lily? Meu vôo parte às sete.

— Adoro essas suas crises de romantismo — Lily comentou. — Fala como se tivéssemos um compromisso inadiável para cumprir.

— E temos mesmo — James sorriu para ela. — Um compromisso muito importante. Lá em cima — olhou para a janela do quarto. — Só nós dois.

Lily sorriu e foi ao encontro da amiga que ainda agitava o envelope como se ele estivesse pegando fogo em sua mão.

— Oi, Lene — cumprimentou-a. — O que aconteceu?

Lene parou bem diante de James, quase agitando o envelope no rosto dele.

— Graças a Deus que vocês voltaram! — exclamou ela. — Eu não poderia lidar com toda essa responsabilidade. Esse envelope chegou ontem pela manhã, James. É endereçado a você — acrescentou, ofegante.

— É mesmo? — James deu uma piscadela para Lily. — Veja só isso, Lily. Parece um telegrama. Quem sabe ganhamos dez milhões de dólares naquela aposta que fiz?

— Acho pouco provável — Lene replicou. — Eu estava no jardim, plantando azaléias, sabe. Lembra daquelas mudas que comprei antes de seu casamento, Lily? Então, eu as estava plantando. Escolhi duas mudas brancas e duas cor-de-rosa, confesso que senti sua falta para opinar sobre as cores.

— Sim, Lene, mas estávamos falando do telegrama — Lily lembrou, paciente.

— Oh, é mesmo. Bem, eu estava do lado de fora da casa quando um homem apareceu com o telegrama endereçado a James. Ofereci-me para recebê-lo, já que vocês estavam viajando. Acho que ele anuncia a morte de alguém — declarou ela em tom solene.

— Morte? — Lily arregalou os olhos. — Quem morreu? — Pegou o envelope da mão da amiga, segurando-o contra a luz do sol. — Pelo amor de Deus, Lene! Como pode saber isso? O envelope nem foi aberto ainda! — Voltou-se para o marido: — Deve ser algum amigo de James, cumprimentando-o pelo casamento, não é, querido?

Ele sorriu, exibindo a covinha que Lily adorava.

— Não sei não... — James provocou-a. — Pode ser uma má notícia, sim. O que acha de entrarmos para abrir o envelope de uma vez? A menos que Lene já o tenha aberto e fechado novamente, antes de nos entregar — acrescentou olhando a amiga enrubescida da esposa.

— Não, não. Eu nunca faria isso— Lene replicou. — Foi apenas uma suposição e...

— Relaxe, Lene. Ele está apenas brincando. James, diga a ela que você só estava brincando..

Em vez de responder, James abriu a porta.

— Por que não entramos e sentamos um pouco? — sugeriu.

Lene os seguiu, desculpando-se a todo instante.

— Eu deveria ter esperado um pouco mais, não é? James queria carregá-la para dentro, como nos filmes, e eu estraguei tudo. Desculpe, Lily. Mas é que todo mundo sabe que telegrama é sinônimo de má notícia. Alguém morreu, tenho certeza. Ou então, algo terrível aconteceu.

— Certo — James afundou em uma poltrona. — Bem, não sei quanto a vocês, mas esse suspense está me matando. Lily, por que não abre o telegrama de uma vez?

Lily hesitou um instante. E se Lene estivesse certa?

— Quer que eu o abra? — James se ofereceu.

Lily olhou para o marido. James parecia tão calmo, tão auto-confiante. Ela mordeu o lábio, assentindo. Atravessou a sala e entregou o envelope a ele. Em seguida, sentou-se no sofá, lançando um sorriso nervoso para a amiga.

— Ora, vejam só... — James disse após começar a ler o telegrama. De repente, empertigou-se na cadeira. — Droga! Justo agora?

Levantou a vista para Lily e forçou um sorriso.

— O que foi? — ela se aproximou dele.

Tentou pegar o telegrama, mas James segurou o papel fora do seu alcance.

— James Potter, se não me disser agora mesmo o que acabou de ler, eu... eu vou matá-lo!

— Também me matará se eu disser, Lily.

Dizendo isso, fez ela se sentar em seu colo e a beijou no rosto.

— Então é mesmo uma má notícia? — Lene inquiriu, curiosa. — Não pode ser. Ele está rindo! Lily, James costuma agir assim mesmo? Você me disse que ele era incrível, mas depois disso...

—Lily! Você disse isso? — James perguntou, abraçando-a com mais força — Não é de admirar que me casei com você. É uma mulher de percepção muito aguçada!

— Meu soco de direita também é muito aguçado — Lily avisou. — Agora me diga o que leu no telegrama.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Bem, a mensagem diz que eu, James Potter, sou agora o novo primeiro oficial da Lombard Airways. Com um pouco de sorte, serei piloto dentro de dois anos, talvez antes.

— James! Mas essa notícia é ótima! Maravilhosa! — Lily abraçou-o, esfuziante. — Um fantástico presente de casamento! — Deu-lhe um sonoro beijo nos lábios, depois foi abraçar, a amiga. — Não é incrível, Lene? James agora é co-piloto!

James ficou de pé, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

— Sim — ele confirmou. — Em breve poderemos comprar uma casa maior, com espaço suficiente para nossos filhos e até cachorros, se quisermos.

— Oh, James! Que notícia boa!

Lily mal se continha de alegria. Sabia o quanto aquela promoção significava para James e para o futuro de ambos. Em breve poderia sair dessa casa que, na verdade, pertencia a sua mãe. Queria um lugar realmente seu, onde pudesse criar seus filhos com toda liberdade e carinho.

Embora não pagasse nada pela casa, tinha de cuidar de todas as despesas para mantê-la. No início, sua mãe não queria aceitar tal idéia, mas Lily insistira em manter sua independência.

Antes do casamento, sua mãe havia sugerido que ela e James comprassem a propriedade, mas eles não aceitaram. A casa estava um tanto velha e não era muito espaçosa. Além do mais, teriam que gastar uma enorme quantia com a reforma, se fossem morar ali definitivamente.

Queriam uma casa maior e mais afastada do centro da cidade, onde pudessem criar os filhos com mais liberdade. Se ficassem ali, as crianças não teriam nem com quem brincar, já que a maioria dos vizinhos era composta de pessoas mais velhas.

A promoção de James parecia perfeita para mudar essa situação. Entretanto, algo pareceu estranho para ela. James não estava tão feliz quanto deveria estar. Ele sempre gostara de uma boa comemoração. Por que ainda não pedira que ela fosse buscar uma garrafa de champanhe?

— James, querido? Há algo mais que não quis me dizer?

— Eu sabia! Eu sabia que havia algo estranho! — Lene exclamou, segurando o braço de Lily. — Não disse que telegramas sempre trazem notícias ruins? Aposto que co-pilotos não podem ser casados. Ou então...

— Lene — Lily interrompeu-a ao ver James se virar para a janela —, gosto muito de você, minha amiga. Mas agora quero que me faça um favor. Vá para casa. Ligarei para você depois, prometo.

— Como quiser — Lene respondeu. — Mas seja lá o que for, tenham calma, ok?

Após olhar de um para o outro, ela se retirou. Lily passou a mão pela cintura do marido e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— James? A notícia é boa e ruim ao mesmo tempo, certo? A parte boa você já disse. Agora, qual é a parte ruim?

* * *

Olá gente! Espero que estejam gostando das minhas novas fics. Thaty obrigada por comentaram, parece que eles vão sim se separar, não vai ser fácil, mas vamos ver como eles vão lidar com a situação. Beijos e até o próximo cap.


	3. Capítulo 2

James continuou a olhar através da janela, observando o tráfego na Nineteenth Street. Por fim, voltou-se para Lily e segurou-a pelos ombros, imaginando como daria a notícia a ela.

— Lily...

— James, o que aconteceu?

Os olhos verdes de Lily o fitavam com preocupação. James não queria aborrecê-la. Ele a amava demais. Apaixonara-se desde a primeira vez em que a vira no clube, com os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e uma faixa branca na testa. O andar confiante e o belo sorriso o haviam conquistado de imediato.

Porém, só havia uma maneira de acabar logo com aquilo. Decidido, disse de uma vez:

— Fui transferido para São Francisco. Partirei amanhã de manhã, e terei que ficar lá durante quase dois anos. Depois disso, serei efetivado no ABE novamente.

Lily desvencilhou-se das mãos dele e afundou na cadeira mais próxima, balançou a cabeça, incrédula.

— Transferido? Para São Francisco? Dois anos? — Ela levou a mão à boca. — Amanhã? — sua voz saiu abafada. — Isso é uma brincadeira, não é? Quer dizer, ainda estamos em plena lua-de-mel! Só pode ser brincadeira!

— Não é uma brincadeira, Lily. — James ajoelhou-se diante da cadeira, abraçando-a pela cintura. — A vida é mesmo cheia de surpresas, não é, meu amor? Farei a rota São Francisco-Havaí depois que o treino inicial for completado; só então serei transferido para cá de forma permanente, a menos que eu resolva ir para um outro lugar, o que não farei, naturalmente.

— Não, claro que não fará — Lily replicou entre dentes.

James sentiu o coração se apertar ao ver o quanto a notícia a afetara. Lily fora criada em Godric Hollow e já dissera a ele que nunca deixaria a cidade, a menos que o trabalho dele exigisse isso.

Em contrapartida, James prometera que assim que fosse promovido a piloto, providenciaria sua permanência em ABE, um aeroporto internacional localizado ali mesmo, na Pensilvânia.

— A Lombard me fornecerá um apartamento no primeiro mês, se não estou enganado. Começarei a procurar um local para ficar assim que puder. Não ficaremos separados por muito tempo, Lily. Não deixarei que isso aconteça.

Devagar, Lily inclinou-se para a frente e segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos. Seus olhos ficaram marejados de lágrimas.

— James, como poderei ir? — sussurrou ela. — Tenho um contrato com Dumblendore, o diretor de Hogwarts.

Ela assinara um contrato de dois anos, para começar a trabalhar como professora efetiva dentro de alguns dias. Fechara o contrato na semana anterior.

James ficou de pé. Virou de costas para que Lily não notasse sua preocupação, e receio também.

— Com certeza eles a dispensarão do contrato, não é?

— Pode ser — respondeu ela, sem muita convicção. — Mas isso não garante que eu consiga outro emprego de professora em São Francisco, antes do final do ano letivo. Terei que esperar até arrumar outro emprego, antes de desistir do contrato. Não sei nem se meu diploma de magistério é válido na Califórnia! Oh, James, por que isso tinha de acontecer justo agora?

Ele voltou-se para ela, os braços abertos num gesto impotente.

— O que você quer que eu faça, Lily? Que recuse a promoção?

— Não! Claro que não! — exclamou ela, levantando-se da cadeira e abraçando-o com força. — Estou feliz por você, por nós. De verdade. Mas é que... a notícia foi tão repentina! Ainda mal tive tempo de pensar direito.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou no rosto. James viu lágrimas de tristeza em seus olhos.

— Tudo terminará bem, meu amor — Lily disse a ele. — Você verá.

* * *

_Tudo terminará bem, meu amor. Você verá._

James recordava as palavras de Lily três semanas depois, enquanto subia as escadas do apartamento, ao final de outro longo sábado em busca de apartamentos. Suspirou alto.

São Francisco era uma cidade bonita, mas muito cara para se viver. Cara demais. Como seus telefonemas para Godric Hollow, todas as noites. E as refeições que ele comia nos restaurantes locais, seus novos uniformes, as corridas de táxi e o aluguel da televisão que ele pedira, para não ter que encarar as noites de solidão em sua cama vazia.

Felizmente, os dias eram menos dolorosos. Aproveitava cada instante que passava no simulador de vôo e as aulas que assistia com mais três co-pilotos, também recém-promovidos.

Os colegas de classe riam quando ele se recusava a acompanhá-los a algum lugar, depois das aulas, mas ele não ligava. Estava muito mais interessado em chegar logo em casa ligar para Lily. Só que agora as coisas haviam se tomado um pouco mais difíceis.

Lily ainda não começara a trabalhar como professora efetiva e chegava em casa cedo, por volta das cinco horas. James só voltava para casa às sete e isso dava a ela tempo de pensar em muitas perguntas para fazer a ele.

No início as questões diziam mais respeito ao novo trabalho. Porém, ultimamente as perguntas de Lily haviam se tornado um tanto diferentes.

Ele encontrara um apartamento? Poderia conseguir uma folga para passar um fim de semana com ela, em Godric Hollow?

James sentou na poltrona ao lado do telefone. Apoiando as mãos na nuca, fechou os olhos, recordando o rosto de Lily da última vez em que a vira. Os belos olhos verdes lutavam para conter as lágrimas. Ela esforçara-se bravamente para manter um sorriso enquanto o acompanhava pelo longo corredor do aeroporto, em direção ao avião que o levaria da vida dela por um tempo que só Deus sabia.

Haviam ficado juntos durante quatro dias apenas: Quatro dias inesquecíveis, de completa felicidade. Porém, insuficientes para duas pessoas que pretendiam passar o resto da vida juntas.

James ficou de pé e foi à cozinha pegar um copo de chá gelado. Em seguida, foi verificar a correspondência. Uma carta da Lombard Airways solicitando o envio de alguns documentos, outra de um amigo felicitando-o pelo casamento... Parou de repente, ao reconhecer a delicada caligrafia de Lily no terceiro envelope.

Deixou o copo de chá sobre uma mesinha, antes de abrir o envelope. Dentro havia um cartão.

"Mas não é meu aniversário", ele pensou consigo. Virou o cartão e se deparou com o desenho de uma menininha ruiva, vestida com jeans e camiseta. Seu rosto estava triste e os braços abertos num convite a um abraço. Ao abrir o cartão, James leu: "Sinto tanta falta de você! Sua Lily".

Ele ligou para ela no mesmo instante. Impaciente, esperou durante cinco toques antes que ela atendesse. Lily estava ofegante, como se houvesse corrido até o telefone.

— Alô? James, é você?

Ele sorriu consigo ao ouvir a voz dela.

— Sou eu, Lily. Recebi seu cartão.

— Recebeu? E... você gostou?

James riu, voltando a olhar a menininha ruiva.

— Muito — respondeu. — De fato, a menina é tão linda quanto você.

— Ora, obrigada — Lily agradeceu, sorrindo.

James ouviu ruídos ao fundo, fazendo-o imaginar que ela estivesse no quarto, deitada na cama dos dois.

— Você está no quarto?

Estremeceu ao lembrar como ela estava na última noite em que haviam dormido juntos. Aninhada entre os lençóis cor-de-rosa, os cabelos ruivos espalhados em ondas sedosas sobre o travesseiro, os braços abertos para ele num doce convite ao amor...

— Hum-hum — ela confirmou. — Eu estava no banho quando o telefone tocou. Enrolei-me numa toalha e corri para cá. Você ligou mais cedo hoje.

James fechou os olhos. Quase podia ver Lily na cama, a pele macia recendendo o perfume do banho, o corpo envolto apenas por uma toalha, as pernas esguias estendidas diante do corpo... A imagem chegava a ser quase dolorosa para ele.

— James? Você ainda está aí?

Ele pestanejou, afastando a imagem da mente.

— Sim, droga, ainda estou aqui. E você aí.

— Oh, querido...

— Também sinto muito sua falta, meu amor — disse James. — Só Deus sabe o quanto. Mas só faz três semanas...

— Quatro dias, doze horas e vinte e cinco, não, vinte e seis minutos — Lily completou, ouvindo o sorriso de James do outro lado da linha. — E então, conseguiu encontrar um apartamento mais decente ou está destinado a passar o resto de suas noites confinado neste cubículo sobre o qual já me falou?

Chegara a hora de contar a verdade a ela, pensou James. Não queria deixá-la preocupada, mas sabia que precisava ser realista quanto à situação.

— Lily — começou devagar — Sirius também foi transferido pra São Francisco, encontrou um ótimo apartamento ontem. Só que o aluguel é muito caro para ele pagar sozinho.

— E nós poderíamos pagar, se estivéssemos no lugar dele?

— Não. Quer dizer, até poderíamos, mas teríamos que vender meu carro e não gastar nem um centavo extra nos próximos dois anos. E isso se você também conseguisse trabalhar aqui. Serei sincero, Lily, as coisas por aqui não estão fáceis. Verifiquei algumas escolas aqui por perto, mas nenhuma delas está contratando professores no momento.

— James, quanto ao apartamento...

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e a interrompeu:

— Lily, não será fácil dizer isso, mas acho que teremos que encarar os fatos de uma maneira realista.

— Que fatos? — a voz de Lily saiu apreensiva.

— Primeiro: você não conseguirá arrumar emprego aqui a tempo de dar aulas ainda nesse ano letivo. Segundo: ainda tem um bom emprego aí onde está. Terceiro: terei que arrumar um apartamento na próxima semana ou começar a procurar um confortável banco de jardim. Quarto: poderei viajar para Godric Hollow em fins de semana alternados, assim que esse mês de treinamento acabar. Quinto...

— Sim, diga.

James notou que ela estava chorando. Aquilo o deixou ainda mais aflito.

— Quinto: eu te amo, Lily — ele disse, por fim.

— Também te amo, meu amor — Lily respondeu com um soluço.

— Então entende o que estou tentando dizer?

— Sim. Não gosto da idéia, mas entendo. Quer que eu fique aqui, em Godric Hollow, sem você. É isso?

— Droga, não. Não quero que você fique em Godric Hollow enquanto estou em São Francisco, do outro lado do país. Contudo, essa é a única solução que me ocorre no momento. Será por pouco tempo, Lily, prometo. Somente até você conseguir um emprego por aqui.

— Acabarei ficando o resto do ano aqui em Godric Hollow. Quer realmente isso?

Se ele queria aquilo? James a amava muito, mas às vezes Lily fazia perguntas óbvias. Claro que ele não queria aquilo! O que ele desejava era esmurrar uma parede, gritar até ficar rouco ou então pegar o primeiro vôo para Godric Hollow e mandar aquela promoção para o inferno! Só que não podia fazer nada disso. Por isso, continuou em silêncio.

— Desculpe. Fiz uma pergunta idiota — ouviu Lily dizer algum tempo depois. — Reconheço que estou agindo feito criança, e isso não ajuda a melhorar a situação. Pretende dividir o apartamento com Sirius?

— Não se importa?

— Eu, eu acho que terei de aceitar a situação, não é, querido? Desde que você não vá na onda do Sirius, conheço o danado muito bem.

— Oh, sua bobinha... — James sorriu, aliviado por Lily haver aceito a situação. — Hei, Sra. Potter, por acaso eu já lhe disse hoje o quanto a amo?

James fechou os olhos, imaginando o sorriso de Lily naquele instante.

— Só uma vez — ela respondeu num tom mais íntimo. — Mas não me importarei nem um pouco se você repetir...

James não estava feliz com á situação, mas sentiu-se aliviado por eles haverem, conseguido pelo menos chegar num acordo.

— É mesmo? — disse a ela. — E o que gostaria de ouvir, mais especificamente? — provocou-a.

— Por que não me surpreende? — Lily riu, fazendo-o rir também.

Tudo estava bem, afinal. Ao menos era o que parecia.

* * *

Oi gente, obrigada Thaty, Ninha Souma e Tata Potter pelos comentários e também pelos elogios. É o Jay foi mesmo levado para longe, mas acreditem o amor é maior, beijos e até o próximo cap.


	4. Capítulo 3

— Lily, pelo amor de Deus! Quer fazer o favor de sentar? Está me deixando maluca com toda essa agitação!

— Não posso sentar agora, Lene — respondeu ela, espanando a estante e arrumando os livros com cuidado.

— Claro que pode. Na verdade, seria até bem fácil. Só precisa ficar de costas para uma cadeira, qualquer uma serve, dobrar os joelhos e...

— Deixe de piadinhas, Lene. Não posso mesmo sentar. James chegará às sete e meia e ainda tenho que passar o aspirador de pó na sala e tomar um banho rápido, antes de ir pegá-lo no aeroporto. Olhe só para essa casa, está toda empoeirada!

Lene recostou-se no sofá. Sorrindo, disse:

— Aposto que James não dará a mínima para a poeira; minha cara. Esse não é o aposento da casa pelo qual ele se mostrará mais interessado, se entende o que quero dizer.

Lily virou o rosto para que a amiga não a visse corar. Sabia exatamente ao que Lene se referia. Os dias haviam demorado a passar, mas finalmente chegara o dia em que James viria vê-la. Ele chegaria na sexta à noite e partiria no domingo, às seis da tarde. Bom demais para ser verdade.

Chegava a ser engraçado, mas estava nervosa com a perspectiva do encontro. Há um mês que ela e James não se viam. Entretanto, não se sentia como se estivesse prestes a receber seu marido, mas sim um hóspede que logo partiria novamente.

Falavam-se por telefone todas as noites, mas não era como vê-lo pessoalmente, poder tocá-lo, tê-lo por perto. Para Lily, a casa nem parecia ser realmente dos dois. Ela continuava a maior parte do tempo sozinha, como na época de solteira.

Algumas roupas de James permaneciam ao lado das suas, no guarda-roupa. Isso, mais o aparelho de som e os CDs que ele deixara, eram as únicas coisas que a faziam lembrar de sua presença.

— Hmm... Está vindo um cheirinho ótimo da cozinha, Lily — Lene comentou, trazendo-a de volta à realidade. — Estou enganada ou preparou o seu mundialmente famoso refogado de legumes?

Sorrindo, Lily passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— Talvez — respondeu. — Mas se isso é alguma insinuação de que se convidará para jantar conosco, está perdendo seu tempo.

—Eu? — Lene apontou para si mesma, fingindo ar de inocência. — Claro que eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas! Se bem que eu não recusaria acompanhá-los na sobremesa. Vi a torta de morangos sobre a mesa quando passei pela cozinha.

— Pode tirar o cavalo da chuva, Lene. — Lily se dirigiu à cozinha. — Nem ouse aparecer por aqui hoje à noite. Prometo guardar um pedaço da torta para você. Oh, preciso preparar meu banho — disse, voltando para a sala. — Lene, nos veremos amanhã, ok? Deseje-me sorte.

— Sorte? Está maluca? — Lene balançou a cabeça. — Está prestes a rever seu marido, Lily. Devia estar pulando de felicidade. Ou será que há algo errado? Quer conversar?

Lily revirou os olhos, arrependida. Por que fora abrir a boca?

— Não, Lene, não há nada de errado. Só o que preciso é de um bom banho.

— Tudo bem — Lene anuiu. — Nesse caso, desejo-lhe sorte. Ah, e acho melhor você se apressar se não quiser chegar atrasada no aeroporto. Estão fazendo reparos na Avenida Principal. O trânsito está péssimo.

— Ah, ótimo! Era só o que me faltava! — Lily exasperou-se, desabotoando a blusa enquanto subia a escada que dava para os quartos. — Tchau, Lene!

— Tchau. E não se preocupe; passarei o aspirador na sala antes de sair. Diga a James que mandei lembranças.

Lily parou no meio da escada e olhou para baixo, sorrindo para a amiga.

— Marlene McKinnon, alguma vez eu já lhe disse o quanto gosto de você?

— Sim, sim. Todas as minhas amigas casadas e com tapetes empoeirados dizem isso. — Ela foi pegar o aspirador. — Não esqueça de guardar meu pedaço de torta, ok?

* * *

Menos de meia hora depois, Lily estava na plataforma de observação, olhando o avião da Lombard Airways taxiar pela pista. Seu coração estava acelerado.

Também não era para menos. A última meia hora fora uma verdadeira loucura. Havia acabado de aplicar condicionador nos cabelos quando a água do chuveiro esfriara de repente. Tivera que terminar de enxaguar os cabelos pegando água quente da torneira da cozinha.

Depois a navalha de seu depilador resvalara, fazendo-a se cortar pela primeira vez desde que era adolescente.

Em seguida, enquanto procurava o outro par de sua bota de inverno que pelo visto resolvera "desaparecer" no armário, uma caixa que estava sobre uma prateleira caíra bem na sua cabeça. Passou a mão no lugar, verificando que ele ainda estava dolorido, embora o galo já houvesse desaparecido.

Como se não bastasse, quando fora pegar sua roupa, a madeira que sustentava os cabides simplesmente despencara, espalhando suas roupas e as de James no chão do guarda-roupa. Na pressa, deixara tudo como estava e saíra correndo para o aeroporto. Não queria nem ver como as roupas estariam quando fosse arrumá-las.

Afastou os cabelos do rosto e se dirigiu à sala de desembarque. Com o coração cada vez mais acelerado, imaginou se reconheceria James quando o visse passar pelo detector de metais.

Outras pessoas também esperavam seus entes queridos, algumas com um ar de expectativa no rosto, outras com buquês de flores. Imaginou se não teria sido bom levar flores para James. Não, isso seria ridículo, disse a si mesma. O que ele faria com um buquê de rosas? Por que ela estava tão nervosa, afinal?

Mordeu o lábio, imaginando se sua aparência estaria boa. Seu cabelo estava um pouco maior. Pretendia deixá-lo curto no verão. Porém, não quis fazer nenhuma mudança radical enquanto James estivesse fora. Seria como fazer algo pelas costas dele.

Finalmente as portas do final do corredor se abriram. As pessoas se posicionaram em busca de um melhor ângulo de visão. Lily ficou na ponta dos pés e inclinou-se para a frente, como se isso a ajudasse a ver além das cinco pessoas desconhecidas que saíram primeiro. Um homem corpulento vinha logo atrás. E foi então que o viu.

Elegantemente vestido com o uniforme azul-marinho, James andava com segurança. O chapéu lhe atribuía um charme todo especial e um sorriso iluminava o rosto bonito.

Lily olhava-o como que hipnotizada. Sentiu as lágrimas invadindo seus olhos. Aquele homem irresistivelmente atraente era seu marido. Seu James.

— Lily! — exclamou ele quando a viu.

Lily acenou, sem saber se ficava ali esperando-o ou se corria até ele. James se adiantou e após abrir caminho entre as pessoas, parou bem diante dela. Balançou a cabeça, como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo.

— Deus, Lily, como senti sua falta...

Um soluço escapou dos lábios de Lily quando ela se atirou nos braços dele. James a segurou com força e a beijou com sedenta paixão, como se nunca mais fosse deixá-la se afastar.

Lily retribuiu o beijo com o mesmo ardor, mal se dando conta de que os dois giravam como que impulsionados por uma música que só eles podiam ouvir.

Após um longo tempo, James passou o braço pelos ombros dela. Encaminharam-se para a esteira de bagagem. James pegou as malas e os dois se dirigiram à saída.

— Sentiu saudade de mim? — ele perguntou, beijando-a antes que ela pudesse responder.

— Só um pouquinho — Lily provocou-o, entregando-lhe as chaves do carro. — Procurei me manter ocupada boa parte do tempo.

— Ocupada? É mesmo? E o que andou fazendo para se manter ocupada, Sra. Potter? — indagou ele, colocando as malas no bagageiro.

Lily esperou ele entrar o carro para responder.

— Oh, fiz algumas coisinhas. Dei aulas, plantei flores, aparei a grama, fiz torta de morangos... — sorriu para ele. — Ah, e mudei os lençóis de cama — acrescentou.

James olhou-a no mesmo instante.

— Não tirou aqueles lençóis cor-de-rosa, tirou? Sei que homens não devem gostar desse tipo de coisa, mas confesso que aqueles lençóis fizeram parte da maior parte dos meus sonhos no último mês.

Lily sentiu o rosto corar.

— É mesmo? Então conte-me quais foram esses sonhos, Sr. Potter. Fiz parte de algum deles?

James segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos, fitando-a nos olhos.

— Lily, meu amor, você foi a estrela de todos!

Lily fechou os olhos quando os lábios de James tocaram os seus. Era divino poder sentir novamente tal sensação. Seu marido estava de volta.

* * *

Oiii gente! Agora fui boazinha, não fui? Amei os comentários de vocês meninas: Thaty, Tata Potter, Joana Patricia e Ninha Souma. Muito obrigada meninas, beijos e até mais :*


	5. Capítulo 4

— Eu te amo, James. E sabe por quê? Porque você é muito habilidoso com as mãos.

James estava inclinado sobre o motor do carro de Lily, ajustando uma peça. Ao ouvir aquilo, levantou a vista para ela.

Lily estava de braços cruzados, observando-o. Os cabelos caíam-lhe livremente sobre os ombros, agitados pela leve brisa e aquecidos pelo sol da manhã. Trajava um top cor-de-rosa e um short branco.

Ela sorriu, exibindo uma covinha de cada lado da bochecha, as mesmas que ele havia beijado na noite anterior. Beijara as covinhas, os lábios, o sinal de nascença que ela tinha na base do seio esquerdo... Enfim, cada centímetro daquele corpo escultural.

— Você não fica atrás, meu amor — James respondeu. — Essas suas mãozinhas também são muito habilidosas — sorriu, insinuante.

— Oh, obrigada, querido. Faço o que posso...

Dizendo isso, Lily se afastou, andando torturantemente devagar em direção a casa. Antes de entrar, lançou um olhar provocante que quase fez James bater a cabeça no capo, na ânsia de ir atrás dela.

Lily o surpreendera desde o momento em que haviam entrado em casa, na noite anterior. Passara a desempenhar com perfeição os papéis de amante, esposa dedicada e anfitriã atenciosa.

O modo como se amaram superou quaisquer expectativas que James pudesse ter depois das noites solitárias em São Francisco. Após as horas passadas no quarto, haviam comido o jantar que ela preparara. E a noite fora realmente perfeita...

James fechou o capo do carro e entrou em casa. Encontrou Lily na cozinha, preparando batatas e cenouras no microondas.

— Está com fome, querido? — ela perguntou apertando alguns botões do forno, antes de se voltar para ele.

James abaixou a vista para os pés descalços de Lily, antes de voltar a encará-la.

— Com fome? Na verdade, estou faminto... — insinuou.

Lily levou a mão ao peito, fingindo espanto.

— Oh, meu nobre senhor, creio que está com intenções amorosas com relação à minha pessoa.

— Acertou em cheio, minha dama — James sorriu para ela. Com dois passos, ele percorreu a distância que os separava.

Parou um instante e viu as mãos sujas de graxa. Precisava tomar um banho primeiro. Voltou a encarar Lily, dessa vez levantando o dedo diante do rosto dela.

— Não se mexa — disse. — Voltarei antes que esse forno desligue.

— Isso é uma ameaça ou uma promessa? — Lily sorriu, encostando-se contra a pia.

— É um juramento — James respondeu, olhando-a por cima do ombro enquanto saía.

Ele foi direto para o chuveiro. Enquanto se ensaboava, cantarolava uma de suas canções preferidas. Estava feliz, amando e a vida lhe parecia ótima. Pelo menos até a água do chuveiro esfriar e se tornar gelada.

James entreabriu um pouco os olhos para evitar que o xampu os atingisse. Tateou a parede até encontrar a torneira. Tentou ajustar a temperatura, mas não adiantou, a água simplesmente congelara.

— Maldita casa velha! — xingou, desligando o chuveiro. Enrolou uma toalha na cintura e foi até o quarto, pegar roupas limpas. Quando abriu o guarda-roupa, voltou a xingar, todas suas roupas e as de Lily estavam no chão, ainda nos cabides, A madeira velha do guarda-roupa cedera com o peso das roupas. Com um resmungo, James se enxugou da melhor maneira possível no momento e foi pegar uma roupa em sua mala.

— Lily! — chamou, separando uma bermuda. — Hei, Lily! Pode vir até aqui, por favor?

Ela apareceu quase em seguida, quando ele ainda fechava o zíper da bermuda.

— O que foi, James? Está tentando entrar para o livro dos recordes por banhos rápidos? O microondas nem desligou ainda.

— A água do chuveiro ficou fria.

James gostaria de estar com um humor melhor, mas estava sendo difícil. Pelo visto, teria que passar o resto da folga consertando os defeitos da casa.

— O que diabos aconteceu com esse guarda-roupa, Lily? Andou fazendo flexões na madeira que segura os cabides?

— Oh, Deus, o guarda-roupa! — Lily levou as mãos ao rosto. — Esqueci! A madeira cedeu quando eu estava me preparando para ir buscá-lo no aeroporto, ontem à noite. Oh, James, nossas roupas ficaram todas amassadas! Levarei dias para passar todas elas!

James cobriu os lábios, disfarçando um sorriso.

— Não se aflija, meu amor. Não precisa passar todas de uma vez; vá passando-as aos poucos — beijou a orelha dela. — Darei um jeito nessa madeira ainda hoje.

Ouviram alguém bater à porta da cozinha.

— Hei, há alguém em casa?

Lily revirou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz. Levou o dedo aos lábios.

— É Lene — sussurrou. — Ontem, num momento de fraqueza, convidei-a para almoçar conosco hoje. Se ficarmos quietos, talvez ela vá embora. Gosto muito dela, mas...

— Hei, meninos! — Lene chamou de algum lugar já dentro da casa, provavelmente a cozinha. — O microondas acabou de desligar e o cheirinho está ótimo. Ainda pretendem almoçar ou acham que podem viver só de amor?

James suspirou ao notar que não teriam saída. Fez um sinal para que Lily descesse a escada.

— Pelo menos numa coisa ela tem razão, Lily — disse ele —, precisamos almoçar.

— Oh, aí estão vocês! — Lene exclamou quando os dois entraram na cozinha. — Sabem que eu seria a última pessoa a querer atrapalhar o fim de semana romântico de vocês, mas... — Ela arrumou três pratos sobre a mesa, antes de voltar-se para eles. — Puxa! Lily, você disse que ele tinha um porte atlético, mas... minha nossa!

Só então James se deu conta de que estava vestido apenas com a bermuda. Seu peito se encontrava exposto à interessada inspeção de Lene. Embora não apreciasse muito a indiscrição da amiga de Lily, não deixou de se sentir envaidecido com o elogio.

— Obrigado, Lene — disse, sentando-se em uma cadeira. Sorriu para a esposa, enquanto ela tirava a fôrma do microondas. — Lily, você nunca disse que admirava meu físico. Eu já sabia que as mulheres me achavam irresistível, mas...

— Não se empolgue tanto, querido — Lily o interrompeu. — Eu também disse a Lene o quanto você é convencido.

— Eu? — James fingiu espanto. — Lily, agora fiquei chocado. Do modo como fala, parece até que vivo me elogiando!

— Oh, imagine! Você nunca faz isso, meu amor — Lily zombou. — Lene, pegue aquela travessa para mim, sim?

Lene atendeu o pedido da amiga e sentou-se à mesa, diante de James.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Lene? — James dirigiu-se a ela. — Estou muito satisfeito que Lily possa contar com você, agora que fui transferido. Realmente fico bem mais aliviado por saber que você e sua mãe estão bem ali, na casa ao lado.

Lene enrubesceu, fazendo a cor de seu rosto contrastar com os cabelos loiros.

— Oh, obrigada, James. Eu e minha mãe cuidamos de Lily desde que a mãe dela foi morar em Barcelona. Também estou feliz por ela não ter ido com você... — ela interrompeu-se, ao notar que dissera algo indevido.

Lily ia provar uma porção de salada, mas parou o garfo no ar.

— Tudo bem, Lene. Sei que você não disse por mal. Além do mais, essa separação é apenas temporária. — Olhou para James — Não é, querido?

— Claro! — ele respondeu, animado.

Animado demais. A noite anterior parecera uma extensão da lua-de-mel, mas agora a realidade da situação voltara a perturbá-lo.

James tornou-se distraído durante o resto do almoço. Não conseguia parar de pensar em fazer amor com Lily. Logo teriam que se separar novamente. A ausência já estava sendo dolorosa antes mesmo de acontecer.

Depois que Lene foi embora, ele ajudou Lily a retirar a mesa.

— Quer que eu demonstre meu lado cavalheiresco e lave os pratos para você? — perguntou, colocando o último prato dentro da pia.

— Não se preocupe com isso, querido — respondeu ela, pegando a esponja e o detergente. — E o que eu disse sobre seu convencimento era apenas brincadeira. Gosto de você do jeito que é.

James sorriu, aproximando-se dela.

— Em São Francisco tenho que lavar a louça quando como em casa. Mas só faço isso depois de assistir o noticiário.

Os olhos verdes de Lily adquiriram um brilho de divertimento.

— É mesmo? Por acaso está sugerindo que deixemos a louça para depois?

James sorriu e a pegou no colo.

— Absolutamente certo, Sra. Potter! Acaba de ganhar uma tarde de amor com o irresistível James Potter; seu marido, para ser mais específico.

Lily encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

— Oh, James, você é mesmo um convencido!

— Mas você me ama, não é? — ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

— Sim, eu te amo muito...

Somente bem mais tarde, no início da noite, os dois foram lavar os pratos. Saíram em seguida, para comprar uma nova resistência para o chuveiro e uma haste de madeira para o guarda-roupa.

* * *

Olá gente! Tata Potter eu sou boazinha sim (carinha do gato do Shrek) kkkk, o momento deles juntos está acabando, mas eles sempre darão um jeito de mesmo longe, estar juntos. Calma Ninha Souma, o Harry ainda vai demorar um pouco para vir kkkk, "boa sorte" porque apesar de casados, eles não tem uma vida de casados, é meio estranho receber teu marido como se fosse um hóspede de fim de semana, mas pelo jeito Lily não precisa assim tanto de "boa sorte" ;) Muito obrigada meninas pelos comentários, até mais, beijos :*


	6. Capítulo 5

James já percorrera a rota São Francisco-Havaí diversas vezes, embora, como co-piloto, sua função fosse mais de observador. Todavia, segundo ele mesmo dissera a Lily: "Eu bem poderia ficar lá atrás, com os passageiros, assistindo um filme, mas logo, logo estarei ocupando a cadeira de piloto, Lily".

A cada vez que ele voltava para casa, Lily ia encontrá-lo no aeroporto, sempre com um sorriso e um beijo para recebê-lo. Depois disso, voltavam para casa e passavam dois gloriosos dias juntos. Chegavam até a passear de vez em quando, aproveitando cada minuto do tempo disponível.

Após o feriado do Dia do Trabalho, Lily começaria a trabalhar definitivamente como professora efetiva. Pela primeira vez, enfrentaria uma classe realmente sua. Ela estava ansiosa e nervosa ao mesmo tempo.

Quando James ligou, na quarta-feira à noite, e sugeriu que ela passasse o feriado prolongado com ele, em São Francisco, Lily teve que se esforçar para demonstrar entusiasmo.

— Eu? Em São Francisco? — repetiu com a voz um pouco trêmula. — Será... será ótimo, querido.

Ela fechou os olhos, lembrando a lista de tarefas de casa e os preparativos que fizera para o início das aulas.

— Sim, foi o que pensei — James respondeu. — Sirius disse que viajará para Houston hoje, para passar o feriado com a família. Teremos o apartamento só para nós.

— Só para nós? — Lily encostou-se na cadeira da cozinha, olhando para a cortina que planejara lavar no fim de semana.

— Lily? — a voz de James denotou apreensão. — Quer passar o feriado comigo, não quer? É que não ouvi nenhuma exclamação de entusiasmo de sua parte.

Lily inclinou-se para a frente, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

— Claro que quero! — ela exclamou no mesmo instante, embora soubesse que mentia.

Tinha certeza de que São Francisco era um lugar lindo, e era justamente por isso que não queria ir até lá. Antes do casamento, os dois haviam concordado em morar em Godric Hollow. Não era justo que agora James quisesse mudar os planos.

— Então está tudo combinado — ele prosseguiu. — Você pega o avião na sexta à uma da tarde, faz uma conexão em O'Hare, Chicago, e pousa em São Francisco. Terá que pegar um vôo com alguma vaga sobrando, mas isso não será problema. Os vôos não ficam muito cheios nessa época do ano, mesmo nos feriados. Chegará em Godric Hollow por volta das dez e meia, na segunda-feira à noite. Terá tempo suficiente para uma boa noite de sono, antes de seu primeiro dia de aula.

Com o telefone sem fio junto à orelha, Lily começou a andar de um lado para outro da cozinha. Dez e meia? James estava ficando maluco! Ela teria sorte se conseguisse chegar antes da uma da manhã!

— Oh, quanta praticidade — comentou com disfarçada ironia. James não contara com atrasos e outros problemas que geralmente aconteciam durante os vôos. Contudo, ela não mencionaria isso, pelo menos não agora, quando ele parecia tão feliz. — Pelo visto você pensou em tudo antes mesmo de eu aceitar o convite.

— Bem, sim... Mais ou menos.

James respondeu num tom tão ressentido que Lily revirou os olhos, arrependida pela sua indelicadeza. James planejara uma surpresa e ela estava agindo como se tratasse de uma consulta no dentista.

— O que devo levar? — indagou, forçando um tom mais alegre.

— Apenas sua encantadora pessoa, meu amor — James respondeu, feliz. — E talvez algumas gotas daquele perfume que levei para você da última vez.

Lily sorriu, lembrando-se não apenas do perfume, mas também da maneira como James a "ajudara" a aplicá-lo no pescoço, atrás das orelhas, entre os seios...

— Está bem. Você me convenceu — disse ela. — Agora repita os horários dos vôos para que eu possa anotá-los.

* * *

O brilho do sol refletindo-se sobre o Pacífico formava uma imagem enternecedora aos olhos de qualquer observador, especialmente aos de Lily, em sua primeira visita à costa ocidental.

Quando ela e James pegaram a avenida que saía do aeroporto, ele notou que Lily estava impressionada. Sentiu-se feliz por pelo menos uma coisa estar saindo como planejado.

Lily chegara a São Francisco com duas horas de atraso, graças a um problema mecânico com o avião em O'Hare. Dissera estar com fome, cansada e um pouco enjoada, devido à turbulência

James fora buscá-la com o carro de Sirius. No trajeto de volta ao apartamento, pararam em um restaurante fast-food, para comer hambúrguer e batatas fritas.

O apartamento localizava-se em Mission District, próximo à praia. James não via a hora de poder abraçar Lily e levá-la para a cama que ocupara sozinho nos últimos meses. Entretanto, nas horas seguintes, descobriria que até mesmo os melhores planos nem sempre davam certo.

Assim que chegaram ao apartamento, depararam-se com Sirius, que, de alguma maneira, conseguira perder o vôo. Após Lily cumprimentar o amigo, James teve vontade de agir como um homem das cavernas e arrastá-la para a privacidade de seu quarto. Contudo, sabia que não podia fazer isso.

Por fim, os três ficaram conversando até chegar a hora de Sirius voltar para o aeroporto e pegar outro vôo. James e Lily o levaram até lá e na volta pararam na praia para observar o belíssimo pôr-do-sol.

— Está gostando daqui? — perguntou ele, abraçando-a enquanto caminhavam pela areia.

— É realmente um lugar muito bonito — Lily respondeu. Virou a cabeça devagar e olhou para Mission District. — Não é essa a área que foi mais atingida durante o último terremoto? Mission District e Oakland também.

— Sim — James confirmou, desejando que Lily não lembrasse aquele episódio em particular na história de São Francisco.

A cidade tinha algo que o encantava e que ele não sabia ao certo o que era. James começava a se sentir em casa vivendo ali. Queria que Lily se concentrasse na beleza do lugar, e não nas fatalidades que o haviam atingido.

— Contudo, o distrito se recuperou do terremoto e alguns tremores ocasionais não chegam a ser desencorajadores quando se leva em conta todos os benefícios proporcionados por São Francisco. A cidade é cheia de vida, cultura. Tudo aqui é tão...

— Bonito — Lily completou. Sorriu para ele, embora sem muito entusiasmo. — Concordo com você, querido. A cidade é bonita, seu apartamento é confortável. Aposto que me dirá que Mill Valley é ainda mais interessante, e que me levará para um passeio turístico amanhã. Estou certa?

James tomou a mão dela e a levou de volta para o carro. Deveria ter imaginado que Lily logo se daria conta do que ia em sua mente. Quando falava com ela, pelo telefone, não parava de elogiar São Francisco.

— Não estou conseguindo dissimular meu entusiasmo, não é, Lily? — perguntou abrindo a porta do carro para ela.

— De fato, não — Lily admitiu. Esperou ele entrar no carro para completar: — Mas posso entender seu entusiasmo. São Francisco é uma cidade realmente maravilhosa. É só que... que...

— Só que concordamos em morar em Godric Hollow assim que eu conseguisse um posto permanente e Godric Hollow também é linda — Ted completou. — Se bem que não neva em São Francisco — não pôde deixar de acrescentar ao ligar o carro.

— Eu gosto da neve — Lily respondeu no mesmo instante. — Sempre gostei de neve.

— E o granizo? E as chuvas geladas? — James indagou.

— Não me importo. E Godric Hollow não é nenhum deserto cultural, se quer saber. A cidade tem teatros, um museu de arte e muitas opções de lazer. Além disso, ela fica a pouca distância de Nova York e da Costa Jersey. O pôr-do-sol também é lindo no Oceano Atlântico, sabia?

Quando entraram no apartamento, James deixou as chaves do carro sobre a mesa e se aproximou de Lily, que observava a rua lá embaixo, através da ampla janela de vidro. Estava visivelmente tensa.

Desde o início, o casamento não havia sido fácil, com ambos tendo que enfrentar mudanças inesperadas. James levou a mão à nuca dela, massageando-a devagar.

— Estou enganado ou estamos tendo nossa primeira discussão, Sra. Potter? — murmurou, deixando que sua respiração atingisse a orelha dela.

Lily virou-se e o abraçou pela cintura, levantando o rosto para que ele pudesse ver o brilho das lágrimas em seus olhos.

— Espero que não, James — disse, encostando o rosto contra o peito dele. — Desculpe. Sei que estou sendo incompreensiva, mas pensei que havíamos concordado em morar, em Godric Hollow. Quer dizer, aquela cidade significa muito para mim. Ela tem...

— Tradição, e você adora isso — James terminou por ela, começando a conduzi-la ao quarto. — Estamos casados há apenas alguns meses, Lily, mas isso é uma coisa que já aprendi a seu respeito. Dorme sempre do lado direito da cama, a cadeira de balanço que pertenceu a seu pai tem que ficar sempre do lado esquerdo da sala e o mundo simplesmente acabaria amanhã se você não escovasse os dentes após cada refeição.

Lily o beliscou na cintura antes de se afastar e sentar na cama, lugar onde James quisera vê-la desde que ela chegara do aeroporto.

— Você me faz parecer muito previsível, James. Estou surpresa que não tenha mencionado que prefiro fazer faxina na casa sempre às quartas-feiras, bem no meio da semana.

Ele tirou o casaco e se sentou ao lado dela.

— Oh, esqueci esse detalhe — disse. — Mas talvez tenha sido de propósito. Faxina. É alguma palavra estrangeira?

Lily riu.

— Só para pessoas como você, querido, que não acreditam em criaturas que saem dos buracos e cantos da casa para roer nossas roupas e carregar coisas da cozinha.

James começou a abrir os botões da blusa dela.

— Oh, então talvez isso explique por que eu e Sirius passamos a maior parte da noite tentando limpar esse apartamento para receber sua visita. Estava horrível!

— Às vezes você é mesmo um pouco desleixado — Lily riu, passando a mão pelos cabelos dele. — Mas até agora achei que estava tudo em ordem. Se bem que ainda não visitei a cozinha...

— Não abra nenhum recipiente que encontrar na geladeira, Lily. A não ser que goste de viver perigosamente — James brincou.

Deslizou a mão pela pele alva acima do sutiã de renda que Lily estava usando. Em seguida encostou os lábios contra a base de seu pescoço.

— Por falar nisso — ele continuou —, não viu o cavalo morto na sala? Ou será que a bagunça o camuflou?

Ela riu, embora estivesse concentrada nas carícias de James. A certa altura, ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos, mergulhando nas profundezas daqueles belos olhos verdes.

— Não tem idéia do quanto ansiei para vê-la assim, Lily — disse com a voz meio rouca de amor e desejo. — Aqui comigo... Na minha cama... Em meus braços... É assim que pessoas casadas devem viver.

As lágrimas voltaram a inundar os olhos de Lily e um sorriso triste insinuou-se em seus lábios.

— Eu sei, querido — disse, puxando-o para baixo, de modo que seus lábios quase se tocassem. — Acredite-me, eu sei.

— Eu te amo, Lily. Mais do que pode imaginar.

— Também sei disso... — Lily encostou seu corpo no dele com mais intimidade. — Agora, que tal pararmos de falar um pouco?

James sorriu. Quando finalmente voltaram a falar, um longo tempo já havia se passado.

* * *

Oi gente! Qual é, sem um pouco de confusão não tem graça (: Muito obrigada Joana Patricia, Ninha Souma e Tata Potter pelos comentários. Beijos meninas e até mais.


	7. Capítulo 6

Lily acordou cedo na manhã seguinte. Saiu da cama ouvindo as gaivotas grasnarem em algum lugar ao longe.

Pegou roupas limpas na mala com intenção de tomar um banho. Antes de sair do quarto, lançou um último olhar para o rosto adormecido do marido. Sorriu consigo mesma. James merecia algumas horas a mais de sono, afinal, a noite havia sido longa...

Depois de tomar banho e se vestir, Lily serviu-se de uma xícara de café e foi para a sacada do apartamento. Enquanto sorvia alguns goles da bebida quente, observava a vista de Mission District.

Depois de algum tempo, sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas sobre o tapete da sacada, passando a observar a rua através dos vãos entre o corrimão de ferro.

No intervalo de cinco minutos, ela contou quatorze atletas passarem em direção à praia. Eram todos muito saudáveis e esbeltos. As moças eram quase todas loiras e tinham um corpo de causar inveja.

"Então é com isso que James acorda todas as manhãs?", pensou, sentindo o café amargar em sua boca. Aquela gente era típica da Califórnia, com seu estilo próprio de vida. Não era de admirar que James estivesse tão empolgado com o lugar.

— E não é de admirar que eu não me sinta nem um pouco atraída por tudo isso — resmungou consigo.

Voltou para a cozinha a fim de verificar se havia ovos e bacon para o desjejum.

A cozinha era pequena, mas muito bem equipada, oferecendo todo tipo de conforto necessário. Até que seria agradável morar ali. O prédio não era muito novo, mas a decoração interior era moderna e bonita ao mesmo tempo.

A sala era decorada em tons de bege e dourado e a mesa da pequena sala de jantar, logo ao lado da porta da cozinha, era de vidro com quatro cadeiras estofadas em marrom.

O apartamento tinha dois quartos, um de James e o outro de Sirius. Embora Lily não tivesse visto o outro, imaginou que fosse semelhante ao de James, guarda-roupa branco e uma ampla cama com espaldar também branco.

Em resumo, o apartamento era adorável. James realmente não tinha do que reclamar quanto a conforto.

Lily abriu a porta da geladeira e viu que não havia ovos. Com cautela, abriu, uma gaveta. Deu um passo atrás quando um cheiro de carne estragada chegou às suas narinas. James não estava brincando quando a avisou para não abrir nenhum daqueles recipientes.

Ela balançou a cabeça, imaginando como James e Sirius conseguiam sobreviver sem boa comida. Estava prestes a ficar zangada ao pensar que James gastava metade do salário comendo em restaurantes caros quando seu humor mudou de repente.

Pegou sua bolsa e saiu sem fazer barulho, com a intenção de encontrar um mercado onde pudesse comprar alguns mantimentos. James podia ter sol, praia e belas mulheres passando diante de sua janela, mas havia uma coisa que ele nunca teria na Califórnia: os deliciosos pratos que ela preparava. Faria um desjejum caprichado para que ele recordasse devidamente o sabor de seu tempero. Depois providenciaria um almoço com os pratos que ele mais gostava.

Lily havia descido o primeiro lance da escada e estava prestes a virar a esquina para descer o outro quando a porta de um apartamento se abriu e uma jovem se inclinou para pegar o jornal. Ela levantou a vista ao ver Lily.

— Oi — disse com um sorriso. — Você deve ser Lily. É exatamente como James a descreveu. E olha que ele a descreveu para um bocado de pessoas. Bonito dia, não acha? Vai sair para correr? A propósito, meu nome é Alice Longbotton.

Lily retribuiu o sorriso, estendendo a mão para ela.

— Muito prazer, sou Lily Potter. Então conhece James?

A pergunta era idiota, mas foi a única que ocorreu a Lily naquele instante. Ficara apreensiva com a presença daquela mulher. Alice era lindíssima! Um pouco mais alta que ela própria, a moça tinha uma pele que mais parecia um pêssego, cabelos muito negros e olhos castanhos. "Acrescente-se a isso um par de lábios rosados e qualquer um pensará que ela está estrelando a última versão cinematográfica de Branca de Neve!", pensou Lily.

E o pior era que a mulher morava a poucos metros de distância de James! Seu James! Um marido que passava a maior parte do tempo longe de casa.

— A maioria das pessoas desse prédio trabalham para a Lombard, Lily — Alice dizia. — Pilotos em treinamento, co-pilotos, comissários de bordo... James não mencionou isso a você?

— Sim... Sim, creio que ele mencionou qualquer coisa — Lily respondeu. — Foi um prazer conhecê-la. Desculpe sair assim, mas é que estou com um pouco de pressa. Preciso comprar alguns mantimentos; as prateleiras da cozinha estão quase vazias. Diga-me, Alice, conhece algum mercado aqui por perto que esteja aberto a essa hora?

A moça riu com charme.

— Aqueles rapazes... — ela balançou a cabeça. — O entregador de pizzas faz tantas viagens até a porta deles que o tapete do corredor já deve estar gasto. Há um pequeno mercado a dois quarteirões daqui, mas talvez eu possa poupar sua viagem até lá. Tenho gérmen de trigo, kiwi, leite e um delicioso iogurte de morango. Quer alguma coisa emprestada?

"Gérmen de trigo? Iogurte? Oh, Deus, estou mesmo na Califórnia!", Lily pensou com ironia.

— Oh, não. Mesmo assim obrigada, Alice. Preciso comprar algumas outras coisas para preparar o almoço também.

— Oh, ótimo. James também comentou sobre seus dotes culinários. Eu gostaria muito de saber cozinhar, mas receio que nunca aprenderei.

Lily franziu o cenho. Se Alice era uma aeromoça, parecia estranho que ela não entendesse nada de cozinha.

— Não sabe cozinhar? — perguntou a ela. — Mas isso não dificulta seu trabalho? Quer dizer, sendo uma aero... isto é, uma comissária de bordo, não é importante que você saiba pelo menos alguma coisa de cozinha?

Alice sorriu.

— Para dizer a verdade, não — respondeu ela. — Não sou comissária de bordo, Lily. Sou instrutora de vôo. James e Sirius são dois de meus alunos. Bem, talvez voltemos a nos ver. Preciso me arrumar para sair. Prometi me encontrar com outros dois alunos para um mergulho na praia. Tchau, Lily.

— Tchau — Lily respondeu automaticamente. Encostou-se contra a parede assim que Alice fechou a porta.

Instrutora de vôo de James? A mente de Lily transformou-se num verdadeiro turbilhão de inquietações. James mencionara o nome de seus instrutores algumas vezes. O nome "Alice" não lhe era estranho.

Lily fechou os olhos, lembrando o rosto de Alice. Quantos anos ela teria? Devia ser um pouco mais velha que James, já que ocupava o posto de instrutora de vôo.

— Bem, se isso for verdade, ela está conservada até demais! — disse a si mesma, sentindo uma onda de ciúme atravessá-la de alto a baixo.

Uma segunda imagem, tão desoladora quanto a primeira, surgiu em sua mente: Alice e James sozinhos em um simulador de vôo. Qual seria a proximidade entre os assentos da cabine de um avião?

Toda a vontade de preparar o delicioso desjejum para James se desvaneceu de repente. Lily voltou para o apartamento, pronta a tornar a manhã dele tão desapontadora quanto a dela estava sendo.

* * *

James acordara com o barulho da porta quando Lily saíra do apartamento. Sentou-se na cama, tornando-se alerta no mesmo instante.

— Onde diabos ela foi a essa hora? — perguntou a si mesmo, pegando roupas limpas e indo para o chuveiro.

Não ficou preocupado. Claro que Lily não se perderia, afinal, era uma mulher adulta. Provavelmente, resolvera dar uma caminhada pela vizinhança enquanto esperava ele acordar.

Depois do banho, foi à cozinha pegar uma xícara de café. Estava indo para a sacada quando a porta se abriu e Lily entrou no apartamento.

— Bom dia, Lily!

James deixou a xícara sobre a mesa e foi até ela, abrindo os braços para abraçá-la. Lá fora o dia estava lindo, mas era Lily que trazia o sol para sua vida, tomando-a completa.

Tentou capturá-la entre os braços, com a intenção de beijá-la no rosto.

— Não foi muito longe — comentou ele. — O que aconteceu? Ficou com medo de se perder na cidade grande?

Lily se desvencilhou do abraço, indo na direção da mesa de jantar. Virou-se para ele com um olhar nem um pouco amistoso.

— No início eu pretendia ir a algum mercado aqui perto e comprar algo para o desjejum e o almoço — Lily começou num tom repreensivo —, mas antes mesmo que eu conseguisse sair do prédio e me perder, conheci uma de suas vizinhas.

— É mesmo? — James replicou com deliberada casualidade, apoiando-se sobre o encosto do sofá.

— O nome dela é Alice Longbottom — Lily continuou, cruzando os braços. — Ela disse que é sua instrutora de vôo.

James sorriu.

— Alice? Oh, ela é um de meus instrutores. A boa e velha Alice... É uma das mais jovens na área, mas muito competente no que faz.

Lily balançou a cabeça, mal acreditando no que ouvia. Aproximou-se de James, estreitando o olhar.

— Boa e velha Alice?! Não acredito! James, por que não me disse que um de seus instrutores era uma mulher? E muito bonita, por sinal?

James arqueou as sobrancelhas e deu de ombros.

— Você perguntou? — ele replicou em tom de brincadeira.

— Muito engraçado, James. Você é mesmo um comediante nato!

James riu e sentou no sofá. Estava claro que Lily não achara a brincadeira nem um pouco engraçada. De fato, se olhar pudesse matar, não demoraria muito para ele ir parar num caixão.

No fundo, sentia-se envaidecido com o ciúme de Lily. Estava prestes a pedir perdão, como achava que qualquer outro marido na sua situação faria, mesmo não tendo motivo para tanto, quando de repente lhe ocorreu outro pensamento: essa não era uma cena de novela de tevê! Lily estava realmente furiosa!

A conclusão deixou-o aborrecido. Alice Longbottom era mesmo uma mulher bonita, só se ele fosse cego para não admitir isso, mas e dai? Droga, ele era um homem feliz no casamento! Por que Lily tinha de começar a fazer o papel de esposa ciumenta logo agora?

— Ouça, Lily — começou, cruzando a sala para segurar o braço dela —, acho que está havendo algum mal-entendido aqui. O que aconteceu? Ouviu alguma das piadas que o pessoal costuma fazer sobre o que acontece no simulador de vôo? Oh, e a propósito, ela é casada com um rapaz chamado Frank Longbottom. Ele também é um instrutor de vôo.

A expressão furiosa de Lily cedeu lugar a uma de completo embaraço.

— Oh, James, desculpe! — adiantou-se para abraçá-lo. Sua voz saiu abafada contra o peito dele quando disse: — Não sei por que estou agindo assim, juro que não sei! — Afastou-se dele no mesmo instante. — Espere um pouco! Eu sei por que estou agindo assim! Não é que eu pense que há alguma coisa entre você e Alice. É apenas o fato de mal haver algo entre você e mim! — Perambulou pela sala antes de prosseguir: — Isso é loucura, James! Toda essa situação! Você aqui e eu em Godric Hollow. Estamos casados e mal nós encontramos. Quando poderemos começar a realmente construir uma vida juntos?

O rosto de James denotava preocupação. Aproximou-se de Lily sem proferir uma palavra e a abraçou com força, como se ela fosse desaparecer se ele não o fizesse.

— Deus, James, detesto essa situação...

Ele ouviu Lily dizer com o rosto encostado em seu ombro. Acariciou os cabelos dela, como se com isso pudesse amenizar sua preocupação que, no fundo, era reflexo da que ele próprio sentia.

* * *

Briguinhas e briguinhas, no que vai dar esse casamento a distância? Muito obrigada a Ninha Souma e Thaty pelos comentários :*


	8. Capítulo 7

Os braços de James eram tão fortes, tão protetores que Lily se acalmou no mesmo instante. Com aquele abraço era como se James quisesse dizer que tudo terminaria bem, se eles fossem pacientes. Lily precisava daquele contato e da segurança de sentir que ele a amava.

James estava usando a agradável colônia pós-barba que ela havia lhe dado de presente. Ele deixara um vidro dela na casa de Godric Hollow. Quantas vezes não aspirara aquele perfume, na tentativa de recordar o rosto e o corpo daquele a quem tanto amava?

Todavia, estava transformando sua vida num verdadeiro pesadelo com aquelas crises infantis de ciúme e exigências que no momento eram impossíveis de ser atendidas.

O que estava acontecendo com ela, afinal? Estava com seu marido, na bonita cidade de São Francisco. Era uma bela manhã de sábado e teria dois dias inteiros para ficar com ele. Então, por que ficar perdendo tempo com uma crise de insegurança?

Devagar, enquanto James ainda a abraçava, Lily procurou se controlar e deixar todos os conflitos de lado. Abraçou-o pela cintura e deixou que suas mãos entrassem por baixo da camiseta dele, até alcançarem a pele quente de suas costas.

Aproximou-se mais, encostando-se languidamente contra ele. Traçou uma trilha de beijos por seu ombro e pescoço, insinuando o quadril entre as pernas dele, numa carícia mais íntima.

— Se está tentando me provocar — ela o ouviu murmurar —, fique sabendo que está funcionando...

O mundo de Lily, que até há pouco lhe parecera tão triste, de repente adquiriu um brilho todo especial. Levantou a vista para ele, pouco se importando de que seu rosto ainda estivesse molhado de lágrimas.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso, querido. No dia em que isso não acontecer, começarei a me preocupar novamente. Perdoe-me por meu comportamento infantil. Não sei o que deu em mim ainda há pouco.

James se inclinou e a beijou nos lábios. Em seguida, levou-a para o sofá. Abraçou-a pelos ombros ao dizer:

— Sei o que deu em você. É a mesma coisa que às vezes acontece comigo, quando acordo às três da manhã sem nenhum motivo e não a encontro a meu lado.

Lily assentiu, sabendo que as lágrimas teimavam em rolar por seu rosto. James encostou a cabeça dela contra seu peito e continuou:

— E quando não vejo a hora de sair daquele maldito simulador de vôo e preciso de você aqui para me fazer companhia. Às vezes tento imaginar por que estamos fazendo isso um com o outro; sinto vontade de largar tudo e voltar para casa. Quando vejo casais passeando de mãos dadas pela praia e o sol começa a se pôr, sinto tanto sua falta que a dor da solidão chega a ser quase física.

Feliz em ouvir toda aquela declaração, Lily voltou a encará-lo. Adquirindo um tom brincalhão, interrompeu-o:

— Também sente minha falta quando há uma pilha de roupas para lavar, a geladeira está vazia e a louça toda suja?

James fitou-a com um brilho de divertimento dançando nos olhos castanhos.

— Bem, às vezes, sim — admitiu. — Da mesma maneira que você sente minha falta quando alguma torneira está vazando, seu carro começa a fazer barulhos esquisitos ou ocorre alguma tempestade com trovões. Quando estive em casa da última vez e caiu aquela tremenda chuva, pensei que você fosse subir na mesa de jantar.

— Oh, seu exagerado!

Lily o beliscou de leve na barriga, embora ele estivesse certo. Ela morria de medo de trovões.

— Exagerado? — James repetiu, irônico. — Lembrarei disso da próxima vez em que houver uma tempestade e você correr para mim.

— Ok, ok. Admito que tenho um pouco de medo. Sou louca por você, James Potter, mas há ocasiões em que é muito bom ter mais alguém em casa. Engraçado, eu não me sentia assim quando minha mãe partiu para a Espanha. Mas agora é diferente. Sinto uma espécie de solidão constante. Talvez eu deva comprar um cachorro.

— Um cachorro? Então acha que pode me substituir por um sujeito de nariz molhado, quatro patas e uma cauda? Ora, obrigado pela consideração!

Lily riu.

— Não se preocupe, meu amor, prometo não chamá-lo de James. E não darei seus biscoitos a ele.

James riu, porém tomou-se sério quase no mesmo instante.

— Sabe, Lily, nós dois não somos os únicos a ter um casamento meio tumultuado. Conheci três outros rapazes que estão na mesma situação; um deles há seis meses e os outros há mais de um ano. E eles não têm apenas esposas morando longe, mas toda a família, incluindo filhos.

Lily assentiu.

— Eu sei. Às vezes, no aeroporto, vejo outros funcionários aéreos voltando de lugares distantes para rever as esposas. Sempre que vejo um casal se reencontrando, não consigo deixar de chorar, agora que sei o quanto a separação é dolorosa.

— Pelo menos nos vemos umas duas vezes por mês — James declarou, ficando de pé e levando a xícara com o café, agora frio, para a cozinha. — Hoje em dia, a pessoa é obrigada a ir para onde o serviço manda que ela vá, e, por vezes, isso significa ter que deixar a família, até que seja possível todos se unirem novamente.

Lily o seguiu até a cozinha.

— Não lhe falei sobre isso antes, querido, mas andei lendo sobre o assunto. Casamentos como o nosso estão se tornando cada vez mais comuns na América. Li em um artigo que seis por cento dos casais americanos moram em cidades separadas, o dobro da porcentagem de dez anos atrás. Seis por cento pode não parecer muito, mas representa um milhão e meio de casais. Se todos eles estão conseguindo levar o casamento adiante, por que nós não podemos?

James voltou-se para ela. Estreitando o olhar, perguntou:

— Então é esse o problema, Lily? Andou lendo sobre casais na mesma situação que nós e imaginou por que você e eu não estamos conseguindo lidar direito com o problema?

Lily passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— Não precisa ser tão pessimista no diagnóstico, James — disse. — Mas, sim, essa é uma das coisas que têm me preocupado ultimamente. Você parece até estar lidando bem com a situação, e se tanta gente consegue, por que eu estou tendo tanta dificuldade para me adaptar? E tenho consciência de que não somos nem os primeiros nem os últimos a passarem por isso. Imagine quantas pessoas se casam e têm que se separar logo em seguida, devido a uma viagem inadiável ou algo do gênero. Minha mãe e meu pai, por exemplo, casaram-se apenas alguns meses antes de ele partir para o Vietnã. Só que ele não voltou.

O pensamento sobre o pai que nem sequer conhecera, deixou-a triste. Decidida a deixar a nova onda de tristeza de lado, afastou-se para pegar outra xícara de café para James.

Por que estava fazendo rodeios, afinal? Estava na hora de dizer o que ia em sua mente. Respirou fundo, voltando a encará-lo:

— Talvez não estejamos lidando bem com a situação por estarmos realizando-a pelos motivos errados. Não estamos servindo nosso país, James. Meu pai teve que ir. Nós, por outro lado, não somos obrigados a fazer isso. Nossos motivos são apenas econômicos. Talvez até egoístas.

O olhar de James denotou sua irritação antes mesmo de ele falar.

— Não está esquecendo um detalhe, Lily? Você tem um contrato de dois anos com a escola. E mesmo que conseguisse se livrar dele, não pode esquecer que vem sonhando com esse cargo desde que se formou como professora. Ou será que estou errado e você prefere continuar como professora substituta, sem saber ao certo quando terá trabalho e sem oportunidade de conhecer seus alunos direito?

— Não, não prefiro isso — Lily replicou. — Também não estou querendo dizer que pretendo desistir do meu trabalho na escola. Apenas pensei se não estava sendo egoísta em querer mantê-lo, sendo que meu marido está do outro lado do país.

James arqueou ligeiramente a sobrancelha esquerda. Um truque que Lily sempre achara charmoso, mas que naquele momento chegou a irritá-la.

— Ah, já entendi — ele disse. — Está se sentindo culpada.

— Não, não é isso! — Lily negou com veemência. Por fim, voltou atrás: — Oh, está bem. Sim, estou me sentindo culpada. Não sei por quê, mas estou.

— Eu sei, Lily. Está se sentindo culpada porque quer ter sua própria carreira e seu marido está em um lado do país enquanto você permanece do outro. Culpada porque não está aqui para cuidar de mim da maneira como sua mãe cuidou de você, embora não tenha se importado em deixá-la para ir com seu padrasto para Barcelona.

— Talvez — Lily admitiu.

Sabia que James havia tocado no ponto-chave da questão. Ela era apegada aos costumes tradicionais em um relacionamento. Acreditava que o lugar da mulher era ao lado do marido. E o que havia de tão errado com tal idéia, afinal de contas? Ela funcionava desde o início dos tempos. James deu um passo em sua direção e continuou a falar:

— Está preocupada por não estar aqui para cuidar de mim; cozinhar, lavar, coisas desse tipo.

Quando ele deu outro passo à frente, Lily escapou para a sala.

— E o que há de tão errado nisso? — perguntou a ele, estreitando o olhar. — Você é meu marido, James. Não estamos simplesmente brincando de casinha; somos casados. Tenho obrigação de cuidar de você.

James balançou a cabeça.

— Não, não tem. Cuido de mim mesmo há anos. Não me casei com você para ganhar uma mãe ou uma dona-de-casa, ou mesmo porque adoro fazer amor com você. Casei com você, Lily Potter, porque não conseguia imaginá-la fora da minha vida. Você é minha família, minha vida e podemos muito bem criar nossas próprias regras de relacionamento, sem ter que seguir padrões predeterminados em artigos estatísticos. Não quero que jogue sua carreira fora para ficar me esperando com o cachimbo e os chinelos quando eu chegar do trabalho todas as noites.

— Você não fuma cachimbo — Lily salientou, começando a sentir uma agradável sensação de alívio no peito.

— Não me interrompa, Lily — James mandou sem conseguir disfarçar um sorriso. — Não quando estou conseguindo chegar a uma conclusão. Não lhe falei sobre Alice Longbottom porque para mim ela é apenas uma professora competente. Ok, admito que ela é bonita. Estou casado, não morto. Reconheço uma mulher atraente quando vejo uma. Só que eu não quero Alice. Eu quero você. Eu te amo, Lily. Ficaremos juntos aqui, em Godric Hollw ou qualquer outro lugar. Tenho certeza de que superaremos essa fase. Não será fácil, mas nós conseguiremos — concluiu, acariciando os ombros dela.

— Oh, James... — Lily enlaçou-lhe o pescoço. — Abrace-me! Abrace-me com força, depois me ame e faça com que eu me sinta casada.

James olhou-a com um sorriso irresistível.

— Ok, meu amor. Primeiro a levarei para o quarto, depois vou beijá-la até que perca a noção de si mesma. Farei amor com você até que fique exausta e então pedirei que lave toda a roupa suja que guardei na última gaveta da cômoda.

Lily fez uma careta ao ouvir a última frase.

— Disse que queria me sentir uma mulher casada, querido, não sua empregada particular. Ou será que foi para isso que me convidou para vir até aqui?

— Nada disso. Meu convite se deveu a um outro tipo de interesse...

Dizendo isso, pegou-a no colo e a levou para o quarto. Beijou-a com ardor assim que fechou a porta com o pé. Em algum lugar no fundo da mente, Lily se deu conta de que, apesar de todas as dificuldades, valia a pena estar casada.

* * *

James acordou surpreso por haver adormecido, embora soubesse que não dormia direito desde que Lily chegara na sexta-feira. Não que estivesse reclamando, pensou consigo.

Virou de barriga para baixo na toalha e sorriu ao vê-la adormecida, com o sol do fim da tarde de segunda refletindo-se sobre os cabelos ruivos e o corpo escultural.

Deixou sua vista passear por ela, observando cada detalhe, embora já os conhecesse melhor do que ninguém. O maio branco revelava as formas arredondadas de uma maneira sedutoramente feminina.

O corpo de Lily era como uma sinfonia de perfeição clássica. Pernas esguias, quadris arredondados, seios eretos... Ele já havia beijado e acariciado cada centímetro daquele corpo. Conhecia-o tão bem ou mais ainda que o seu. Entretanto, será que realmente conhecia a mulher que o habitava? Sabia mesmo quem era Lily Potter, sua esposa?

Apoiou-se nos cotovelos, passando a observar as ondas deslizando pela areia da praia.

Ele e Lily haviam se conhecido e casado no espaço de poucos meses. Na verdade, não houvera razão para adiar o casamento. Quis que Lily se tornasse sua esposa desde a primeira vez em que a vira no clube, andando daquela maneira confiante, com a cabeça erguida e um sorriso para todos que encontrava. Levara duas semanas, mas, por fim, conseguira arquitetar seu encontro com ela.

Desde o início fora como se Lily houvesse saído de seus sonhos e se tornado realidade. Ela era a mulher com a qual ele queria dividir sua vida, sua felicidade. Aquela que seria a mãe de seus filhos e que envelheceria com ele, mantendo-o com o espírito sempre jovem.

Não demorou muito para ele constatar que haviam nascido um para o outro. Contudo, o casamento não fora feito às cegas. Os dois combinaram cada detalhe, fizeram planos, dividiram suas esperanças, seus sonhos.

Lily sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria de viajar, a fim de fazer o treinamento, quando fosse se tornar co-piloto. Ela planejava ir com ele, apesar do acordo de morarem em Godric Hollow assim que fosse possível.

Ela também sabia que o trabalho dele o obrigaria a se afastar de casa algumas vezes, quando fosse escalado para viagens mais longas. Lily havia aceitado isso e ficara até feliz ao saber que haveria períodos em que ele ficaria até uma semana em casa, entre uma viagem e outra.

Também conversaram sobre a época em que ela teria férias na escola e as pequenas viagens que eles poderiam fazer quando ele estivesse em Godric Hollow.

Parecera tudo tão simples! Pelo menos até eles voltarem da lua-de-mel e receberem a notícia de que a promoção havia saído antes da época esperada.

Tão simples. Até Lily não conseguir arrumar uma vaga de professora em alguma escola de São Francisco e os dois haverem sido obrigados a aguentar esse casamento tumultuado. No fundo, nenhum deles se sentia realmente casado.

Talvez a discussão do sábado houvesse sido boa, afinal. Tornara as coisas mais claras entre eles. Depois dela, os conflitos se desanuviaram e os dois puderam aproveitar o fim de semana. Quando não estavam na praia, dormiam um nos braços do outro, após longas horas de amor.

Mas chegara a tarde de segunda-feira. Após um dia inteiro rindo e brincando na praia, estava quase na hora de ela arrumar as malas para a viagem de volta.

James foi invadido por uma onda de tristeza ao imaginar Lily partindo pelo corredor de embarque, distanciando-se mais uma vez da vida dele, só Deus sabia por quanto tempo.

Ele teria que viajar durante o restante do mês para adquirir experiência, e não sabia ao certo quando poderia voltar a Godric Hollow. E o pior era que ainda não contara a Lily. Esperava pelo momento certo, mas este ainda não surgira. Ela estava tão feliz que ele não tivera coragem de dar a notícia. Ainda mais sendo que Alice o acompanharia na viagem. Não acreditava que Lily estivesse com ciúme de Alice, mas sabia que se contasse, ela ficaria magoada. E a última coisa que ele queria era magoar Lily.

— Lily?

— Hmm? — murmurou ela num tom sonolento.

Abriu os olhos um pouco, mas fechou-os de novo quando a luz do sol os atingiu. Protegendo-os com a mão, Lily virou de lado e levantou a vista para ele.

— James? Eu adormeci? Nunca dormi numa praia antes! Ainda bem que passamos protetor solar, caso contrário estaríamos tostados a essa altura. Que horas são?

James sorriu para ela, notando como a curva de seu quadril se aprofundava na altura da cintura delgada.

— Hora de Cinderela sair do baile, receio — respondeu.

Cedendo a um impulso repentino, deitou-a de costas, apossando-se dos lábios rosados. Lily o abraçou, puxando-o mais para perto.

James não queria que ela fosse embora, mas, infelizmente, a hora da partida estava cada vez mais próxima. Tinham pouco mais de quatro horas antes do horário marcado para o vôo.

Ele a soltou com relutância. Juntos, começaram a reunir as coisas para voltar para o apartamento.

Assim que chegaram foram para o chuveiro, tirar a areia do corpo. Após o banho, fizeram uma breve, mas inesquecível visita ao quarto, antes de se vestirem rapidamente e partirem para o aeroporto. De súbito, Lily ficara com receio de perder o avião e não chegar a tempo de se preparar para o primeiro dia de aula.

— Aposto que serei a única professora a ficar bocejando sem parar durante o planejamento das aulas — comentou, encostando a cabeça no ombro de James, enquanto ele dirigia o carro no trajeto até o aeroporto.

Depois de parar no estacionamento, James voltou-se para ela, sorrindo:

— Está insinuando que a mantive fora da cama durante todo o fim de semana?

— Nada disso — ela balançou a cabeça. — Estou insinuando que me manteve na cama durante esse tempo, que por sinal, foi maravilhoso. Só que não me deixou dormir o suficiente. Como poderei encarar uma classe repleta de alunos inocentes, tendo passado um fim de semana tão ousado?

— Com um belo sorriso? — James sugeriu, ajudando-a a descer do carro. Ele próprio estava sorrindo, porém, tornou-se sério de repente: — Tenho uma pergunta mais importante, Lily: como vou encarar aquele apartamento essa noite, sem você?

Um brilho de lágrimas surgiu nos olhos verdes de Lily.

— Da mesma forma como enfrento nossa casa quando volto, depois de levá-lo ao aeroporto. Mal. Muito mal.

James franziu o cenho ao ouvir aquilo. Nunca pensara na situação de Lily antes; como era ficar e ver o outro partir.

— Deus, Lily, sinto muito. Nunca pensei que...

O sorriso que ela lhe lançou foi triste, desalentado.

— Eu entendo, querido. Nunca pensou no quanto era difícil para mim, voltar para uma casa silenciosa e, no entanto, impregnada com a sua presença. Não sabe como é duro ligar o aparelho de som e começar a ouvir seu CD preferido, sentir o perfume da colônia que você deixou para trás. — Suspirou, olhando-o com tristeza. — Eu também não me preocupava em pensar sobre essas coisas, até você partir pela primeira vez.

Aquelas palavras permaneceram na mente de James muito tempo depois de ele ver o avião decolar, levando Lily para longe dele.

A verdade do que ela dissera doeu ainda mais em sua alma quando ele voltou para o apartamento e se deparou com a solidão que o invadira.

O pior momento, porém, foi quando deitou na cama, depois da meia-noite. Ao encostar a cabeça no travesseiro, descobriu que ele ainda recendia o perfume dos cabelos de Lily. Inspirou profundamente, torturado pela dor da saudade. Até quando agüentaria aquilo?

* * *

Oi Ninha Souma, apesar de todas as briguinhas, discussões, conturbações como você mesma disse, no final fica tudo bem, ou quase tudo bem, fica a saudade e a solidão, obrigada por comentar flor, até o próximo cap :*


	9. Capítulo 8

— Você brigou com James? Mas por quê? O que ele fez? Deixou a pasta de dente aberta? Quer dizer, vocês não estão casados tempo suficiente para ter uma briga séria.

Lily levou os dedos às têmporas, massageando-as devagar. Acabava de preparar um sanduíche de atum para si, embora não estivesse com a mínima fome, quando Lene batera à porta da cozinha e entrara.

Parecia contraditório, mas ao mesmo tempo em que estava grata pela companhia da amiga, Lily também se sentia deprimida. Pensava que algo deveria ter mudado, agora que era uma mulher casada. No entanto, tudo parecia como antes: estava sozinha, na casa que pertencera a sua mãe, com a colega de infância lhe fazendo companhia.

— Foi apenas uma pequena discussão — explicou quando Lene também sentou-se à mesa. — Além do mais, fizemos as pazes minutos depois.

Um sorriso insinuou-se em seus lábios ao recordar a maneira ardente como ela e James haviam se amado durante quase toda a noite.

— Puxa, aquilo é o que chamo de fazer as pazes... — disse como que para si mesma.

Lene inclinou-se para a frente, rindo.

— Detalhes, Lily. Quero detalhes.

— Lene! Não posso contar!

O sorriso de Lily sumiu quando ela se deu conta de que não deveria ter mencionado sequer a discussão que tivera com o marido. Algumas coisas eram íntimas demais para serem ditas até para as melhores amigas.

— Não estamos mais no colégio, Lene — Lily salientou, levando o prato com o sanduíche para a pia. — É que... Bem, esse é um assunto muito pessoal.

— Muito pessoal, é? Como naquela vez em que contei para onde fui com Amos Diggory depois da formatura? Ou talvez na outra em que veio chorar no meu ombro, quando Gideon Prewett trocou você por aquela líder de torcida, no primeiro ano da faculdade. Claro que aquelas histórias não foram nem um pouco pessoais...

— Está bem, Lene — Lily respondeu, reconhecendo a desilusão da amiga. — Claro que aqueles assuntos eram pessoais. Nossos maiores segredos, na época. Mas agora é diferente. James não é meu último namorado; ele é meu marido.

— Tem razão, Lily. É uma mulher casada agora. Você e James logo estarão de mudança para uma nova casa. Terão filhos e um outro estilo de vida. Não teremos mais nada em comum. Você me ligará uma vez ou outra e eu visitarei James Júnior sempre que puder, mas não será a mesma coisa.

— Ora, Lene, não acha que está exagerando um pouco? — Lily objetou. — Seremos sempre amigas. Você sabe disso.

Lene continuou falando, como se não a houvesse escutado:

— Puxa, começamos juntas no jardim de infância, debutamos juntas e nos formamos na mesma faculdade. E agora está tudo acabado.— Ela tomou um generoso gole de limonada e, por fim, sorriu: — Está com pena de mim, Lily? Minha representação merecia um Oscar, não acha? Deveria estar pelo menos comovida com o destino de sua pobre amiga de infância.

Lily relaxou e tirou um lenço do bolso, fingindo enxugar as lágrimas.

— Isso é suficiente, Lene? O que mais posso fazer por você? Quer um biscoito? Mas, falando sério, acha mesmo que a estou desprezando?

Lily notara um tom de veracidade no que a amiga dissera, embora ela fingisse estar brincando.

Lene balançou a cabeça que não, evitando encará-la ao responder:

—Não se sinta culpada, Lily. Você está casada agora e as coisas têm que ser diferentes. Se não fossem, algo estaria errado. Por isso, esqueça o que eu disse. Tudo está bem, de verdade.

Não estava tudo bem e Lily sabia disso. Estendeu o braço sobre a mesa, segurando a mão da amiga.

— Lene, desculpe-me por não estar dando muita atenção a você, ultimamente. É que ando ocupada com o planejamento das aulas. Meus professores costumavam dizer que o trabalho dos professores não termina quando os alunos vão embora para casa; agora vejo que tinham razão. Eu não tinha idéia de que teria de trazer tanto trabalho para casa. Tenho que dividir meu tempo entre cuidar da casa, planejar as aulas, conversar com James ao telefone e...

— Eu entendo — Lene disse com sinceridade, afagando a mão de Lily antes de soltá-la. Torceu o nariz, numa careta de desgosto. — Eu lhe contei que minha mãe me manteve ocupada o feriado inteiro? Assim que ela ficou sabendo que você iria para São Francisco, e que nós duas não nos veríamos, preparou uma enorme lista de tarefas para mim.

Lily riu alto.

— Não admira que esteja furiosa comigo! — comentou. — Por que não combinamos fazer alguma coisa diferente? James não virá para casa nas próximas três semanas, portanto, teremos tempo suficiente para ficarmos um pouco mais juntas, como nos velhos tempos. O que quer fazer?

— Fala sério?

O sorriso de Lene foi tão grato que Lily não se conformou de não haver notado antes que sua amiga estava tão triste com o distanciamento entre as duas.

— Claro Lene — confirmou. E, como costumavam dizer desde a infância, acrescentou: — Juro pela minha casa de bonecas!

* * *

James pegou um táxi no aeroporto, sem querer estragar a surpresa. Por uma inacreditável sorte, tirara o fim de semana de folga e conseguira um lugar no último vôo para a Costa Leste. Chegara pouco depois das onze horas.

Imaginou que Lily ainda estivesse acordada, esperando seu costumeiro telefonema. Também devia estar furiosa, já que ele prometera ligar às oito.

Não ligara de propósito. Queria ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto bonito de Lily quando ele abrisse a porta e entrasse em casa.

Fazia mesmo apenas cinco dias que ele se despedira dela no aeroporto? Mais parecia cinco anos! Os dias até que passavam rápido, devido ao treinamento, mas as noites eram uma verdadeira provação.

Sirius mal ficava no apartamento. Encontrara um restaurante dançante na vizinhança e passara a frequentá-lo. Segundo ele, o lugar era ótimo não apenas pela comida, mas também pelos "encontros". Com mulheres, claro.

E que mal havia naquilo? Sirius era um homem solteiro. Não tinha ligação com nenhuma esposa que vivia do outro lado do país. Contudo, James desconfiava de que nem mesmo isso impediria Sirius de procurar outras diversões.

James relaxou contra o assento de couro do táxi, rindo consigo mesmo ao lembrar a única vez em que fora com Sirius e outros dois co-pilotos até o restaurante. Passara metade da noite elogiando Lily para uma outra funcionária da Lombard Airways. A mulher deve tê-lo achado um chato. Ficou sozinho a outra metade da noite, imaginando como um homem em sua condição fora parar em um lugar daqueles.

Talvez devesse entrar para um clube esportivo, para queimar seu excesso de energia. E frustração também. Entretanto, queria economizar o máximo possível. Ele e Lily haviam saído do clube que frequentavam, em Godric Hollow, justamente por esse motivo. Cada centavo que pudessem economizar seria importante para o futuro dos dois.

Até agora estavam indo muito bem. De fato, se conseguissem manter o atual orçamento, Lily poderia ir morar com ele no final do ano letivo, conseguindo ou não uma vaga de professora em São Francisco.

Não via a hora de poder abraçá-la, beijá-la e dizer o quanto aquele apartamento ficara vazio depois que ela partira na segunda-feira, deixando para trás lembranças que o acompanhavam dia e noite.

O táxi parou diante da casa, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. Pagou a corrida e pegou sua maleta, encaminhando-se para a porta. O jardim que Lily cuidava com tanto zelo, estava lindamente florido, como ele imaginou que estaria.

Subiu dois degraus de cada vez, pegando a chave no bolso. Tocou a campainha duas vezes antes de abrir a porta.

— Lily? — chamou quando ela não apareceu para ver quem era. — Lily? Onde está você?

Percorreu a vista pela sala, notando duas luminárias acesas, embora a tevê e o aparelho de som estivessem desligados. Franziu o cenho, confuso. Subiu até o andar de cima, ainda chamando por Lily.

Nem sinal dela. A casa estava vazia.

— Onde diabos...? — disse em voz alta, dirigindo-se à cozinha. Abriu a geladeira para se servir de um pouco de chá gelado.

Não havia uma lata sequer!

— E por que deveria haver? — perguntou a si mesmo, pegando uma lata de refrigerante.

Afinal, Lily não o esperava em casa nas próximas três semanas. Não ter chá gelado em casa era uma coisa, mas não encontrar Lily era outra bem diferente. Para onde ela teria ido, sabendo que ele iria ligar?

— Ligar... Claro! Por que não pensei nisso antes? — James estalou os dedos e foi até o telefone.

Apertou o botão que acionava a secretária eletrônica.

— Alô — ouviu a voz de Lily dizer —, não estou em casa no momento, mas se quiser deixar seu nome e recado, fale depois do sinal. Estarei de volta assim que possível. E James, se for você, saí com Lene, querido. Prometo ligar quando chegar em casa.

Saiu com Lene? James tomou um generoso gole de soda. Fez uma careta ao notar que pegara uma lata de soda diet. Detestava soda diet. E onde Lily e Lene, que era solteira, estariam numa sexta-feira a essa hora da noite? Olhou para o relógio: quase meia-noite!

— James, você não a está perdendo! — anunciou a si mesmo, afundando no sofá da sala.

"Lily não acha que está fazendo algo errado, assim como você não se sentiu culpado na noite em que saiu com Sirius", pensou consigo.

O pensamento o tranquilizou um pouco, mas ele se deu conta de que agora entendia como Lily se sentira no dia em que ficara sabendo que um de seus instrutores de vôo era uma jovem e bela mulher.

— Ciúme é uma faca de dois gumes, James — disse, pegando o controle remoto e ligando a tevê.

Esperaria, embora impaciente, que Lily voltasse para casa. Seu plano de fazer uma surpresa a ela não dera certo. Agora, lá estava ele com uma soda de gosto horrível à mão e um velho filme de faroeste como única companhia.

O mocinho estava prestes a se vingar dos bandidos, quando James ouviu Lily abrir a porta da cozinha. Olhou para o relógio, pela milésima vez nos últimos minutos. Quase uma e meia da manhã.

Ouviu quando ela deixou a chave sobre a mesa. Permaneceu em silêncio, sabendo que ela ouviria a tevê ligada. Sabia que não deveria fazer isso, já que Lily poderia pensar que havia um ladrão em casa. Entretanto, não estava com disposição para ficar de pé.

— Surpresa! — exclamou de onde estava.

— Quem está aí? — Lily perguntou com a voz um pouco trêmula.

— Sou eu — James respondeu com um suspiro. — Venha assistir o final do filme. O herói está prestes a montar no cavalo e sair cavalgando com um pôr-do-sol atrás de si.

— James?

Lily entrou apressada, posicionando-se entre ele e a tevê. Trajava o vestido azul, um dos preferidos de James.

— Por quê? O quê...? — Lily balbuciou.

A expressão confusa logo cedeu lugar a um sorriso radiante, quando James ficou de pé e a abraçou.

— Oh, querido, quando chegou em casa? Por que não...

James interrompeu-a com um beijo ardente, que a deixou sem fôlego. Depois mergulhou o rosto junto ao pescoço dela, sentindo o perfume que ele tanto adorava invadindo suas narinas.

— Queria fazer uma surpresa para você — murmurou junto ao ouvido dela, afastando-se em seguida para olhá-la. — Só que você não estava aqui para receber a surpresa. Cheguei por volta das onze e meia. Ouvi seu recado na secretária eletrônica. Então, você e Lene foram ao cinema?

Lene segurou o rosto de James entre as mãos, como que certificando-se de que ele estava mesmo ali.

— Fomos jantar, depois ao cinema e ainda a uma de nossas sorveterias preferidas nos tempos de faculdade. Foi uma noite positivamente ousada! — Lily exclamou, sentando-se com ele no sofá. — Oh, querido — deitou a cabeça no ombro dele —, gostaria de estar aqui para recebê-lo. Deixei a mensagem na secretária no caso de você ligar, mas agora está aqui comigo. É bom demais para ser verdade! Espere só quando eu contar a Lene que... — Lily interrompeu-se.

— O que foi, Lily?

Ela sentou direito, evitando encará-lo.

— É Lene, James. Tenho dado tão pouca atenção a ela ultimamente que prometi fazer o que ela quisesse para nos divertimos nesse fim de semana. Cinema esta noite, uma exposição de antigüidades amanhã à tarde e jantar e patinação no gelo à noite. E no domingo fui convocada para organizar uma das mesas na festa anual do doce, lá na escola.

James pôde notar pelo tom de Lily que ela falava sério, embora ele não visse onde estava o problema. As soluções pareciam fáceis.

— E daí? — perguntou a ela. — Troque de lugar com algum dos outros professores. Vá à exposição de antigüidades, se quiser. Suponho que só funcionará amanhã. Já sou bem crescidinho e posso arrumar alguma coisa para fazer enquanto você estiver fora. Lene compreenderá se você cancelar o restante do passeio.

— Oh, claro que ela compreenderá — Lily respondeu com certa ironia. — Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que Lene tem razão. Uso-a como companhia quando estou sozinha, mas a solto como uma batata quente, assim que você aparece na cidade.

James coçou a cabeça, perguntando-se por que as mulheres sempre tinham de complicar as coisas.

— Acho que você não entendeu. Vamos conversar direito, Lily — disse, voltando a abraçá-la. — Já não acha suficientemente ruim estarmos casados desde junho e só nos termos visto algumas vezes? Agora teremos também que desculpar Lene por querer estar junto nos únicos momentos em que podemos nos ver?

Lily levantou a vista, encarando-o.

— A situação parece até meio maluca, se vista dessa maneira — admitiu. — Mas não se trata apenas de Lene. Eu e você podemos estar casados, mas nossas vidas estão tão separadas que quando temos chance de passar algum tempo juntos, simplesmente não tenho ânimo! Uma parte de mim sente que isso não é justo. Porém, não posso ficar o fim de semana inteiro dentro de casa, esperando que, por algum milagre, você apareça de repente. Creio que fui deixada com a escolha de ser injusta comigo mesma ou então com os outros. Sei que parece complicado, querido. Estou sendo clara?

— Muito, infelizmente. Confesso que isso me deixa apreensivo. Droga, Lily, estou começando a achar que errei em ter vindo para cá na minha folga — James resmungou, balançando a cabeça.

— James! Não é isso que estou querendo dizer! Não imagina o quanto estou feliz por você estar aqui. Pedirei a Margaret Simms que me substitua no domingo, eu a substituí durante uma semana quando ela ficou doente.

Lily pousou as mãos nos ombros dele. Inclinou-se para beijá-lo, pressionando o corpo convidativamente contra o dele. James a envolveu nos braços, retribuindo o beijo com paixão.

Estava prestes a pegá-la no colo e levá-la para o quarto quando Lily se afastou um pouco e disse:

— Sabe, querido, é como li naquele artigo de revista sobre o qual lhe falei na semana passada. Casais que não se vêem com freqüência, como nós, enfrentam um monte de problemas que outros não têm que encarar. Um deles, sobre o qual eu não havia pensado antes, é que eles tendem a se afastar dos amigos, já que dedicam os fins de semana apenas aos companheiros.

James levantou os cabelos dela e começou a beijar-lhe a nuca.

— E outro problema,é que quando estão juntos, um deles começa a falar sem parar, enquanto o outro deseja um outro meio mais importante de comunicação — ele completou.

Lily inclinou a cabeça para o lado, facilitando o acesso de James à perfumada curva de seu pescoço.

— Agora é você que está sendo infantil — reclamou ela, rindo quando ele mordiscou sua orelha.

James sabia que aquilo a deixava toda arrepiada. Sorriu, ao vê-la estremecer. Devagar, começou a abrir o zíper do vestido. Progresso. Sem dúvida, estava tendo progresso.

— Você disse infantil? Agora vejo que realmente precisamos nos encontrar com mais frequência, Sra. Potter. Não consegue distinguir a diferença de quando estou brincando e de quando estou tentando seduzir minha linda esposa? — Ficou de pé e a fez ficar também. — Sugiro uma imediata visita ao quarto, para uma aula palpável de comunicação não-verbal. O que acha da idéia?

— Parece fascinante, especialmente a parte palpável da aula — Lily sorriu de maneira sedutora, afastando-se dele.

Parou no primeiro degrau da escada e olhou para trás. Com uma piscadela, exibiu outro sorriso provocante e começou a galgar dois degraus de cada vez. Parou no alto da escada.

— Você não vem?— sorriu para James.

Ele hesitou apenas o suficiente para desligar a tevê. Sorriu para ela e subiu a escada com todo o vigor de um homem sedento de amor.

* * *

Oi Joana Patricia, a vida de quem vive assim não é nada fácil, tanto no intimo do relacionamento quanto na vida social, mas o lado bom é esses momentos igual ao fim do cap ;) Obrigada por comentar, beijinhos :*


	10. Capítulo 9

— Você sabia que o índice de divórcio em casamentos comutativos, como o nosso é chamado pelos cientistas, é cerca de quarenta por cento menor do que nos casamentos comuns?

— Oh, os pobres casais normais... Sinto pena deles... — James murmurou num tom teatral.

Virou a cabeça no travesseiro e olhou para Lily. Haviam feito amor há menos de quinze minutos, e ele ainda estava envolvido pelo clima romântico que sempre sentia depois de amá-la. Era como se estivesse de bem não apenas com Lily e consigo mesmo, mas também com o resto do mundo.

Olhou para o relógio de cabeceira. Quase onze e meia da manhã. O sol entrava pela janela, insinuando-se através das cortinas de renda cor de marfim. Mais parecia uma saudação da natureza aos amantes.

— James, não estou brincando — Lily objetou. — Eu li isso em uma revista respeitável.

— É mesmo, Dra. Potter? — perguntou ele, passando a mão por baixo da cintura dela, puxando-a para si. — Estou muito impressionado. E tem alguma idéia do motivo que levou os casamentos comutativos a adquirirem números tão significativos nos índices de pesquisa?

Lily se aninhou junto de James, deixando seus cabelos acariciarem o ombro dele.

— É que nos empenhamos mais para manter o casamento — ela respondeu, acariciando o peito dele com a ponta dos dedos. — Pelo menos é o que dizia o artigo. Sabemos que as cartas estão marcadas contra nós, por isso fazemos de tudo para não perdermos o jogo. De certa forma, isso faz sentido.

James levou a mão dela aos lábios, beijando-lhe a ponta dos dedos.

— É, suponho que sim — ele anuiu. — Talvez seja também porque nesse tipo de casamento os homens tenham o bom senso de se casar com mulheres inteligentes como você, que sabem que tal situação não durará para sempre e que os resultados finais justificam a inconveniência temporária.

— Inconveniência? — Lily virou de lado, apoiando-se sobre o cotovelo. — Então é assim que considera o fato de eu ir ao banheiro de manhã e às vezes me deparar com uma aranha enorme enquanto meu destemido marido está a milhares de quilômetros de distância, voando por um lindo céu com a Branca de Neve? Chama isso de inconveniência!

— Hei! Não vôo por um lindo céu; eu trabalho para a Lombard Airways. E quem diabos é Branca de Neve? Não me diga que é Alice?

— Não — Lily respondeu, revirando os olhos com ironia. — Estou me referindo a Sirius. Mas esqueça o que eu disse. Agora deixe-me lembrar o que eu estava dizendo antes, sobre nosso casamento.

— Oh, desculpe a interrupção — James disse, deslizando a mão por baixo do lençol e acariciando o seio firme de Lily. — Longe de mim fazê-la perder a linha do raciocínio — acrescentou, acariciando o mamilo rosado com o polegar. Com a outra mão, começou a acariciar as costas dela. — Por favor, Sra. Potter, continue sua dissertação.

Lily afastou a mão dele de seu seio, colocando-a em território neutro.

— Pretende continuar brincando, não é, James?

Ele deitou-a de costas, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

— O que a faz pensar isso, Lily?

— Você consegue ser mais impossível do que meus alunos, incluindo os pequenos Fred e Jorge Weasley, que colocaram um sapo enorme na minha mesa ontem.

Lily sorria enquanto falava e James sabia que havia ganhado a batalha. Havia hora e lugar certo para conversas sérias, mas ele não considerava a manhã propícia para isso.

— Oh, coitadinha... — James brincou, mantendo os lábios a centímetros dos dela. — E o que você fez? Começou a gritar e saiu correndo?

Lily deslizou as mãos pelas costas dele.

— Muito engraçado! — ironizou. — Agora, por que não para de falar e vem aqui?

James estava a ponto de obedecê-la quando o telefone começou a tocar, interrompendo-os.

— Droga! — James xingou quando Lily esticou o braço para atendê-lo. — Deixe tocar — mandou. — Finja que não ouviu; desligue-o da tomada. Melhor: deixe que eu o jogue pela janela.

Lily riu, balançando a cabeça que não. Sentou-se na cama, puxando o lençol sobre os seios.

— Não podemos fazer isso, James. Pode ser Lene. Não lembra que prometi sair com ela hoje?

James afundou no travesseiro, cobrindo os olhos com o braço. Foi como se alguém houvesse jogado um balde de água fria em sua cabeça. Talvez dois, ambos com cubos de gelo.

— Como eu poderia esquecer? Vá em frente, Lily, atenda-o. Ficarei bem, apesar de abandonado sobre essa cama.

— Seu bobo... — Lily riu, tirando o aparelho do gancho. — Alô? Lene! Eu ia mesmo ligar para você. O quê? Claro que não esqueci. Estarei pronta em meia hora. Sim, claro. Levaremos alguma fruta para comer no caminho. Tchau, ainda vou tomar um banho.

Lily desligou com um suspiro. Ficou de pé e se afastou em direção ao banheiro, levando consigo o lençol enrolado no corpo. James não pareceu nem um pouco constrangido em ter sido deixado nu e exposto sobre o colchão.

— Deixei alguns ingredientes para sanduíche na geladeira, querido — Lily avisou antes de sair. — O pão está no primeiro compartimento do armário. Espero que não se importe de comer sozinho hoje. O que pretende fazer à tarde? Lavar o carro?

James vestiu a bermuda.

— Sim, acho que farei isso mesmo. Vou lavar os dois carros. É por isso que eu estava com tanta pressa de voltar para casa, sabe —acrescentou, irônico. — Não via a hora de lavar os carros.

— James! — Lily olhou-o com ar de choro. — Já falamos sobre isso. Direi a Lene que você está em casa. Ela entenderá se eu cancelar os outros planos. Porém, não acho justo desmarcar a visita à feira de antigüidades, logo agora que ela já está pronta.

James balançou a cabeça, rindo de si mesmo. Reconhecia que sua reação fora muito infantil. Mas é que tinha tantos planos para ele e Lily no fim de semana!

—Desculpe, Lily— disse, lançando um último olhar para ela.

Lily estava simplesmente linda, com o lençol enrolado em torno do corpo e os cabelos ruivos caindo em ondas sedosas sobre os ombros alvos.

— Desejo um bom divertimento para você e Lene — afirmou, por fim. — Ficarei bem, prometo.

Esperou até que ela saísse e olhou para seu próprio reflexo ao espelho.

— Mentiroso! — disse a si mesmo, antes de ir para a cozinha, preparar seu desjejum solitário.

* * *

Lily entrou em casa após de despedir de Lene, que compreendera muito bem o fato de Lily ter de cancelar os outros compromissos, devido à inesperada visita de James.

Lene contou que conhecera um rapaz quando fora ao mercado pela manhã, fazer compras para sua mãe, e que ele a convidara para sair à noite. De fato, ela deu graças quando Lily desmarcou o compromisso que elas haviam marcado para a noite.

— Você tocou no assunto bem na hora certa, Lily — Lene comentou, feliz. — Eu também estava pensando em uma maneira de desmarcar nosso passeio, mas não sabia como. Estou muito otimista sobre esse encontro com Remus, sabe. E como se o destino de repente houvesse decidido intervir na minha vida. E já não era sem tempo! — ela riu. — Por acaso mencionei que ele tem olhos castanhos? Os mais lindos que já vi num homem!

Lily riu da empolgação da amiga. Depois que Lene partiu, ela deixou sobre a mesa a antiga bandeja de prata que comprara na exposição. Com certeza James riria quando visse a peça, mas fora uma barganha tão boa que ela não resistira ao impulso de comprá-la. Ficaria nova em folha depois de um bom polimento.

E por falar em James... onde estaria ele?, perguntou a si mesma. Apurou os ouvidos, tentando ouvir algum ruído pela casa. Tinha certeza de que ele não estava do lado de fora, embora os carros estivessem lavados e polidos. Também não estava tomando banho, caso contrário ela escutaria o barulho do chuveiro.

— James? Você está aí?

Percorreu a vista pela sala e começou a subir a escada. Um minuto depois estava de volta à cozinha, ainda sem saber onde seu marido se metera. Dando de ombros, abriu a geladeira para verificar se sobrara um pouco de presunto para ela preparar para o jantar, ou se James comera tudo, como da última vez em que estivera em casa. Abriu o congelador, para ver se pelo menos um pedaço de presunto sobreviverá ao almoço de James. Encontrou o presunto ao lado de uma embalagem esquisita.

— Isso é comida de cachorro? — perguntou-se tirando a embalagem da geladeira. — Mas isso é ridículo. Não pode ser! — Voltou a ler o rótulo, incrédula — Comida de cachorro!

Fechou a porta da geladeira e percorreu a vista pelo chão, à procura do vestígio de algum cachorro. Encontrou a prova logo atrás da porta: dois pratinhos de metal, um com água e outro com um pouco do conteúdo da embalagem que ela tinha à mão.

— Um cachorro? —repetiu em voz alta, sentindo-se uma completa idiota. — James encontrou um cachorro? — Abaixando-se para olhar os pratinhos, corrigiu: — Não. James não encontrou um cachorro. Ele comprou um. Pelo menos é um cachorro pequeno, já que não comeu nem um pratinho inteiro de comida. Mesmo assim James só pode ter enlouquecido. Espero que ele também tenha comprado uma casa de cachorro suficientemente grande para os dois, porque ele não dormirá aqui esta noite! Isto é, se eu o deixar sobreviver até lá!

Lily ouviu uma movimentação do lado de fora da porta. Virou-se a tempo de ver James tentando controlar um cachorro tão grande que mais parecia um cavalo.

— Calma, Almofadinhas! Calma! — James o comandava, segurando a corrente presa à coleira.

Só que o animal negro não estava nem um pouco "calmo". Seguiu em frente até quase entrar pela cozinha adentro. As patas deslizaram pelo chão recém-encerado, fazendo-o praticamente deitar aos pés de Lily.

— Olá, Almofadinhas — ela disse da maneira mais calma que conseguiu. — Maneira um tanto inusitada de nos conhecermos, não?

Os movimentos bruscos do cachorro fizeram James cair no chão, indo parar dentro da cozinha. Ele forçou um sorriso para Lily enquanto tentava se equilibrar.

— Oi, Lily! Aposto que nunca irá adivinhar o que fiz hoje.

— Sim, eu irei, querido — replicou ela, afastando-se com cuidado do cachorro. — Você simplesmente enlouqueceu. Perdeu o controle de seu raciocínio. Comprou um cavalo!

James sentou-se ao lado do animal, acariciando-lhe as costas.

— Não exagere, Lily — disse sorrindo, como se ainda não houvesse se dado conta da seriedade da situação. — Almofadinhas ainda é praticamente um filhote.

— Oh, claro — Lily ironizou.

Almofadinhas esforçava-se para ficar de pé, mas caía, desajeitado, a cada tentativa.

— Comprei-o por um bom preço — James continuou, apesar de Lily não haver feito nenhuma pergunta.

Ela continuava de pé, punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo, como a mãe de James o olhara no dia em que ele levara um gato para casa, jurando que o animal o seguira desde a escola. Realmente poderia ter sido uma boa desculpa, se um gatinho com pouco mais de um mês de idade fosse capaz de andar sozinho doze quarteirões.

— Ele é manso — James prosseguiu —, foi treinado, tomou todas as vacinas e não tem nenhuma pulga.

Considerava o último detalhe importante, já que o gato levara consigo toda uma geração de pulgas para a casa de sua mãe. Tivera de abrir mão de sua mesada durante seis meses para pagar a dedetização.

— Hum-hum — Lily anuiu.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas quando Almofadinhas moveu sua grande cabeça e começou a puxar o cadarço do tênis de James.

— Pare com isso, Almofadinhas — James afastou a cabeça do cachorro. — Já comeu quase duas embalagens de comida. Não é possível que ainda esteja com fome!

Levantou a vista para Lily, sorrindo sem graça.

— Ele tem muito apetite, querida.

— Hum-hum.

James fez uma careta.

— Você o odeia, não é? — perguntou a ela.

— Não, James. Não odeio Almofadinhas.

— Então odeia a mim?,

— Não, James. Também não odeio você.

James afastou Almofadinhas e ficou de pé. Levara o cachorro para um passeio, embora Almofadinhas houvesse liderado o trajeto durante a maior parte do tempo. Notou que Lily estava irritada.

— Está aborrecida por que não a consultei antes, não é, Lily? Não agi como um bom marido deveria agir, certo?

Lily assentiu.

— Pode até ter demorado um pouco, mas eu sabia que você deduziria isso mais cedo ou mais tarde — disse a ele. — Foi por isso que me casei com você; admiro seu maravilhoso senso de dedução.

— É, acho que eu merecia ouvir isso. Desculpe, Lily. Da próxima vez eu a consultarei primeiro, prometo. — Beijou-a no rosto e foi à geladeira, pegar chá gelado. — Minha nossa! Há algum animal morto aqui dentro?

— Não, querido. É apenas o "delicioso" aroma da comida de Almofadinhas, que você deixou aí.

James tirou o chá, fechando a geladeira rapidamente.

— Acho que terei de encontrar um lugar mais apropriado para estocá-la, não é?

— Outra brilhante dedução — Lily ironizou.

Observou quando Almofadinhas conseguiu ficar de pé. Ele se aproximou e farejou os joelhos de Lily, antes de se sentar aos pés dela. Levantou a vista para olhá-la, como se perguntasse: "Oi, você também mora aqui?"

James passou o braço pelos ombros dela.

— Peço desculpas por não havê-la consultado, Lily, mas é que quando saí com o carro e vi Almofadinhas na loja de animais, simpatizei com ele no mesmo instante e não resisti ao impulso. Disse-me que se sentia sozinha, lembra? Pensei que a companhia de Almofadinhas seria um bom meio de amenizar sua solidão. Você chegou até a falar que gostaria de ter um cachorro. Imaginei que Almofadinhas seria um bom começo.

— Hum-hum — Lily cerrou os dentes.

James abaixou a vista para Almofadinhas. O cachorro os olhava como se soubesse que sua presença na casa estava sendo questionada.

— Eu poderia ter comprado um filhote menor, mas imaginei que Almofadinhas também pudesse servir como segurança para você, quando eu não estiver em casa.

— Com toda essa mansidão? — Lily argumentou. — A única coisa assustadora nele é o tamanho.

James avistou a bandeja sobre a mesa.

— Bem, se Almofadinhas não amedrontar o possível ladrão, entregue isso a ele — apontou a peça antiga. — Deve valer pelo menos uns três dólares — acrescentou pegando-a na mão.

— Pelo menos o que eu comprei cabe no espaço dessa casa — ela retrucou.

Mais irritada consigo mesma do que com James, ela tirou a bandeja da mão dele. Só que não conseguiu segurar todo o peso com apenas uma mão e a peça caiu no chão com estardalhaço.

Almofadinhas começou a ganir, demonstrando que realmente não passava de um bebezão crescido. Tentou subir pela perna de James, mas as patas deslizaram sobre a cerâmica da cozinha, fazendo-o cair novamente aos pés de Lily.

— Oh, coitadinho! — Lily exclamou, abaixando-se para consolá-lo. — Aquela bandeja malvada assustou você? — Acariciou a cabeça dele. — Não deveria ter soltado a bandeja antes que eu a estivesse segurando com firmeza, James. Veja só o que fez. Almofadinhas está tremendo!

Sabendo bem aproveitar-se do momento, Almofadinhas começou a lamber a mão de Lily, fitando-a com olhar de adoração.

— Oh, droga — ela suspirou. Levantando a vista para James, acrescentou: — James Potter, acho que estou apaixonada.

À noite, depois de arranhar o lado de fora da porta do quarto e ganir alguns minutos, Almofadinhas dormiu no tapete, ao pé da cama de Lily e James, aceito como o mais novo membro da família.

* * *

Olá gente! Sim, eu estou viva, sei que fiquei mais de um mês sem postar, peço perdão pela demora. O último mês foi puxado, muitas provas e trabalhos na faculdade, além de alguns compromissos sociais, mas agora que as provas acabaram (a ultima foi ontem) e só restam alguns poucos trabalhos para fazer, tentarei postar da mesma forma que antes, quase todo dia, alternando entre uma fic e outra. Sei que sempre coloco a Lene como par de Sirius, mas desta vez ela conheceu o Remus *-* e de qualquer forma não daria para ter dois Almofadinhas por perto, um já é demais kkkk Um abração forte a Thaty, Nanda Soares e Joana Patricia. Beijos e até mais.


	11. Capítulo 10

— Em novembro? O que diabos fará em Sea Isle City em novembro? Estou lhe dizendo, Lily, morar todo esse tempo longe fez James enlouquecer de vez! É provável que chova durante todo o fim de semana.

Lily sentou-se na beirada da cama, segurando o suéter que pretendia colocar na mala.

— Ou neve — acrescentou, desconsolada. — Tivemos chuva de granizo na última terça-feira, lembra? — Balançou a cabeça. — Não sei, Lene. Acho que James está querendo provar que nada se compara a uma praia.

— Hein? Quer repetir, por favor? Acho que não entendi direito.

Lily começou a tirar alguns fiapos negros do suéter; pêlos de Almofadinhas, na verdade. Lily não entendia por que o cachorro estava trocando de pêlos em novembro. Desconfiava que aquilo tinha algo a ver com o apetite voraz que ele tinha por purê de batatas.

— Simples, Lene — respondeu à amiga. — Não neva nas praias ensolaradas da Califórnia. Ainda nem fez frio por lá esse ano. Estou lhe dizendo, minha amiga, nem mesmo o clima está do meu lado. Quando James telefonou, na noite passada, disse-me que ele e Sirius haviam ido surfar à tarde. Surfar! E eu que um dia esperava vê-lo no jardim de nossa casa, brincando com nossos filhos.

Lene, deitada de barriga para baixo, sobre a cama, apoiava o queixo na palma da mão.

— Não sei, Lily. Acho até que James ficaria simpático com uma prancha sob o braço, mas creio que posso adivinhar onde ele está querendo chegar. Continua com aquela história de querer morar na Califórnia, não é?

Lily assentiu com um suspiro.

— Ele nem tenta mais disfarçar — reclamou. — É tão injusto, Lene! Quando eu vou a São Francisco, nós vamos à praia, ao teatro, a todos aqueles lugares maravilhosos... Mas quando James vem para cá, só o que conseguimos fazer é consertar essa casa velha! Não é nada romântico consertar torneiras e trocar lâmpadas queimadas!

Lene ficou de pé, olhando a amiga com ar compreensivo.

— Oh, céus, é mais sério do que imaginei. Você não está nem um pouco feliz, Lily. Por favor, não me diga que a lua-de-mel terminou. Com meu próprio casamento marcado para daqui a seis meses, eu detestaria pensar que a vida em comum é tão difícil assim.

— Claro que não é, Lene — Lily apressou-se em assegurá-la. Desde o importante dia em que Lene conhecera Remus, os dois haviam iniciado um relacionamento mais sério, que culminara com o anel de brilhantes com o qual ele a presenteara no dia de seu aniversário.

— Além do mais, você não vai morar de um lado do país e Remus do outro. Quando ele deixar a toalha molhada sobre a cama, poderá ralhar com ele no mesmo instante, e não rir consigo e ter que relevar o fato porque seu marido só ficará dois dias em casa e você não quer passar esse tempo discutindo com ele. — Colocou o suéter na mala e fechou o zíper. — E minha lua-de-mel não terminou— acrescentou. — Está apenas começando a ser substituída por um pouco mais de realidade, só isso.

Lily tirou a mala da cama, deu uma última olhada pelo quarto e se dirigiu à escada, contendo as lágrimas. Não queria que Lene visse o quanto ela estava maldizendo aquele fim de semana no litoral de Nova Jersey.

Quando as duas chegaram ao pé da escada, Almofadinhas levantou a cabeça. Deitado no tapete da sala, lançou um olhar triste para Lily. Ganiu apenas uma vez, como se soubesse que ela ficaria fora durante dois dias.

— Oh, não me venha com chantagem agora, seu bebezão! — Lily disse a ele. — Já tenho problemas demais para me preocupar com um cachorro chorão. — Passou por ele em direção à cozinha. — Sabe, Lene, às vezes penso que toda minha vida tornou-se uma grande viagem. E o preço que pago por ela é o sentimento de culpa.

— Bem, não precisa se preocupar com Almofadinhas — Lene afirmou, sentando em uma cadeira. — Eu e Remus o levaremos para passear pela manhã e minha mãe provavelmente vai empanturrá-lo de comida. Ele ainda gosta de purê de batatas?

— O último vício dele é iogurte de morango. Só Deus sabe o quanto detesto essa história de ter que viajar para ver meu marido — Lily resmungou entre dentes, procurando um vidro de aspirinas no armário. Estava ficando com uma terrível dor de cabeça. — Mas não dê iogurte para Almofadinhas. Pode não ser bom para ele. Oh, veja só que horas são! Terei que sair agora, se quiser pegar o mesmo vôo que James. Lene, deseje-me sorte, sim? — Tomou uma aspirina. — Minhas chaves! — tateou o bolso do casaco. — Onde eu as coloquei?

Com a mão sobre a boca, Lily percorreu a vista pela cozinha, tentando lembrar onde deixara as chaves do carro depois que chegara da escola.

Ficou parada um instante, lutando para se concentrar. Ficara na escola até um pouco mais tarde, para esclarecer algumas dúvidas de Gui Weasley quanto à lição do dia. Depois fora ao mercado comprar mais comida para Almofadinhas e passara no tintureiro para pegar um casaco de James.

— É isso! O casaco de James! — Deixou o copo de água sobre a mesa e foi correndo até a sala. — Quase esqueci de levar o casaco de James! — Encontrou o casaco sobre a mesinha, ao lado das chaves do carro. — Agora lembro. Coloquei o casaco junto às chaves para não esquecer de levá-lo. — Pegou a peça de roupa e dobrou-a, antes de olhar para a amiga: — Não sabe como detesto isso, Lene. Metade das roupas de James estão aqui e metade em São Francisco, exceto quando ele traz as que estão lá para eu lavar. Estou até pensando em expandir o negócio, sabe. Lily Potter - serviços domésticos e sexo. Que tal?

Lene encostou-se contra o umbral da porta, sorrindo.

— Sem dúvida, terá um bocado de problemas, minha amiga. Especialmente na parte "sexual" do negócio.

Os lábios de Lily tornaram-se trêmulos, indicando que ela estava prestes a explodir em lágrimas. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e só então lembrou que cedera a um impulso no começo da semana e os cortara na altura do queixo, sem avisar James. Afundou em uma cadeira, desesperada.

— Meus cabelos! Oh, lene, ele vai detestar! Ainda ontem — ela hesitou um instante —, no telefone, James disse que mal podia esperar para acariciar meus cabelos, espalhados sobre o travesseiro.

Lene tossiu, disfarçando o riso.

— É, sem dúvida, trata-se de uma situação drástica — comentou. — Mas veja pelo lado bom: logo seus cabelos ficarão compridos de novo; eles crescem rápido.

Lil forçou um sorriso. Sabia que Lene estava tentando demonstrar que sua preocupação exagerada era pura tolice, ela própria reconhecia isso. Enxugou as lágrimas e ergueu a mão, reconhecendo o erro.

— Ok, ok, talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco. Agora me dê uma mãozinha e leve-me ao aeroporto, sim? Os vôos da Lombard Airways não esperam por nenhuma mulher, mesmo que se trate da esposa de um de seus funcionários. Afinal, eles não têm culpa por eu ser atrapalhada, não é mesmo?

— Você? — Lene riu, incrédula. — A rainha da organização? A mulher que acredita que o mantimento da ordem é o décimo primeiro mandamento? Oh, não me faça rir, Lily.

— Lene! — ela também riu. — Está começando a falar como James. Ele diz que sou metódica demais.

Lene ajudou-a a pegar a mala e as sacolas, seguindo-a até o carro.

— E o que você responde?

Lily trancou a porta e se virou para a amiga:

— Respondo que posso até ser metódica, mas que nossa vida seria uma completa bagunça se eu não fosse assim.

— Essa é a Lily que conheço! — Lene riu alto. — Agora esqueça São Francisco, toalhas molhadas e lavanderia. Prometa que irá se divertir, ok? Você merece.

Lily lançou um último olhar para a casa.

— É, acho que mereço... — disse a si mesma.

* * *

James tomou um gole de vinho branco e franziu o cenho. Já era quase meia-noite e ele ainda estava sentado, sozinho, na sala do pequeno chalé alugado em Sea Isle City.

— O que diabos estou fazendo aqui? — resmungou consigo, vendo a última brasa da lareira se apagar.

Mentalmente, recordou o trajeto desde o aeroporto ABE, passando por Pensilvânia Turnpike, Walt Whitman Bridge, a via expressa de Atlantic City...

Lily mal falara durante a viagem de três horas, exceto para responder suas perguntas sobre Almofadinhas, os alunos e se ela havia pagado a conta de água.

O silêncio dela não se devia à fome, já que Lily e ele haviam comido no avião. Porém, notara que ela comera pouco. E emagrecera nas últimas três semanas, desde que a vira. Emagrecera e cortara os cabelos.

James não fizera nenhum comentário, embora não houvesse gostado do novo estilo que ela adotara. Preferiu ficar com a boca fechada, pelo menos até ela perguntar. Por que Lily tivera de perguntar? E o que ele respondera de tão terrível?

— Está bonito, Lily, mas eu os prefiro longos — ele repetiu em voz alta. — Foi só isso que eu disse. Por que fazer disso um pretexto para a Terceira Guerra Mundial?

Virou a cabeça, olhando para a porta fechada do quarto, onde Lily se refugiara, depois de fazer um verdadeiro discurso sobre espontaneidade, dizendo a ele que cortar os cabelos fora uma atitude espontânea e que fora ele próprio quem sugerira isso a ela algum tempo atrás. Espontaneidade? Mas o quê diabos isso tinha a ver com o fato de alguém cortar os cabelos?

James deixou o cálice sobre a mesinha e inclinou-se para a frente, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. Um instante depois, passou a mão pelos cabelos, exasperado. Fizera tantos planos para esse fim de semana! Voltar a Sea Isle City, onde haviam passado a lua-de-mel, parecera-lhe a idéia perfeita para agradar Lily. Queria afastá-la um pouco daquela casa velha, com todas aquelas torneiras quebradas e contas para pagar. Reviver os primeiros dias do casamento fora a melhor idéia que lhe ocorrera, mas agora já não tinha tanta certeza disso.

— James?

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou na direção da porta. O quarto encontrava-se na penumbra. Lily estava de pé, com a luz do abajur refletindo-se atrás dela. Vestida com a camisola cor de marfim que usara na noite de núpcias, ela estava mais bela que nunca. O tecido diáfano em contraste com a luz, tornava possível a visão dos contornos arredondados do corpo irresistivelmente feminino.

Lily era linda e ele a amava com toda sua alma.

— Você está bem, James? — indagou ela, entrando devagar na sala. — Não quer ir deitar?

James sorriu com charme, batendo a mão de leve no lugar a seu lado, num gesto convidativo.

— Essa era minha intenção inicial — disse a ela. — Mas acho melhor conversarmos primeiro. Isto é, se você estiver disposta.

— Conversar? — Lily suspirou. — Está bem. Mas se vamos conversar, acho melhor eu sentar aqui nessa cadeira, longe da tentação.

— Longe da tremenda atração masculina que exerço sobre você? — James provocou-a, ainda sorrindo.

Encostou-se contra as almofadas, satisfeito com a perspectiva de que o fim de semana ainda não estava perdido.

— Não, querido — Lily respondeu no mesmo tom provocante, sentando-se na cadeira, — Quero refrear o impulso de me jogar nos seus braços se você continuar me olhando com esse ar de falsa inocência.

James pegou o cálice sobre a mesa. Ao ver que ele estava vazio, levantou para enchê-lo e serviu outro para ela.;

— Desculpe pelo comentário sobre seus cabelos, Lily — ele asseverou, certo de que fora esse o motivo da intemperança de Lily. — Já estou até me acostumando com seu novo visual. A camisola esvoaçante e os cabelos curtos, deixaram-na com uma aparência de fada. O problema é que fiquei surpreso logo que a vi, só isso.

Lily aceitou o cálice. Após tomar um pequeno gole, disse:

— A culpa foi minha, James. Eu deveria tê-lo avisado de que pretendia cortar os cabelos. De qualquer forma, como não posso colá-lo de volta, creio que ambos teremos de conviver com ele curto durante algum tempo.

— Fechado — James concordou, feliz em pôr um ponto final no assunto. — Agora, Lily, por que não me conta o que está se passando por sua mente?

— Acho melhor não falar. — Ela desviou o olhar. — Você não iria gostar de saber.

James riu mais para esconder o nervosismo do que por divertimento. Havia alguma coisa errada e ele tinha a desagradável sensação de que não era algo simples, como uma torneira para ser consertada.

— Vai me dizer alguma de suas piadinhas, Lily? Você sabe: "Querido, tenho más notícias. A garagem pegou fogo". Então eu direi: "É mesmo? E como isso aconteceu?" Você responde: "Bem, foram fagulhas lançadas da casa!"

— Muito engraçado, James. Tão engraçado quanto ouvi-lo dizer que a boa notícia é que você recebeu uma promoção e um aumento, só que para trabalhar em São Francisco. Bem, quanto à sua pergunta, a casa está bem. Mas para ser sincera, eu não estou.

James ajoelhou-se ao lado dela no mesmo instante.

— Lily, meu amor, está tentando me dizer algo? Vamos ter um filho?

— Um filho? — ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa. — Não, querido, não vamos ter um filho. Como professora de matemática, devo salientar que a possibilidade de concepção diminui proporcionalmente ao número de quilômetros que separam a esposa e o marido em questão. Mas esse é apenas um dos fatores — acrescentou num fio de voz.

— E quais são os outros? — inquiriu James, lembrando-se das estatísticas sobre as quais Lily já lhe falara.

Teria ela lido algum outro artigo menos otimista? Ou estaria ele sendo cego, por não querer enxergar o óbvio? Lily estava mesmo lidando bem com a situação ou apenas aprendera a esconder a infelicidade?

Ela suspirou.

— Realmente não sei, James. Nem quero saber. Em outras palavras: acho que está na hora de terminarmos com tudo isso.

James empalideceu.

— Terminar? Está falando em separação?

— Não! — Lily balançou a cabeça com veemência. Em seguida, fitou-o com apreensão. — A menos que você esteja — acrescentou devagar, como que com receio de proferir as palavras. — Está? Porque eu não estou. Além disso — sorriu, nervosa —, como podemos falar de separação se já vivemos mais separados do que juntos?

— Muito engraçado— foi a vez de James falar, visivelmente mais relaxado. — Mas se nenhum de nós está falando em separação, então pode me dizer sobre o que diabos estamos conversando?

— Estou falando sobre o fato de que quero começar a levar uma vida normal, de mulher casada, ficando todo o tempo do seu lado, e não apenas em semanas esporádicas. Quero discutir sobre de quem é a vez de levar o lixo para fora, decidir se assistiremos o canal de esportes ou o de novelas, ir fazer compras com você e tudo que um casal normal faz.

James voltou a se sentar. Abriu os braços, confuso.

— Está dizendo que não somos um casal normal porque não brigamos por causa do lixo? Lily, pelo amor de Deus! Lixo?!

— Isso mesmo — Lily confirmou. — Não sei por que, mas sinto que a principal razão pela qual nos encontramos é apenas para fazer amor. Não nos importamos em conversar sobre outros assuntos, simplesmente porque o tempo que passamos juntos é tão pouco que não queremos desperdiçar nem um minuto! De certa maneira, isso é frustrante, James. Foi para isso que viemos até aqui, não foi? Gastar um dinheiro que poderíamos estar economizando, só para fazer amor.

James desviou o olhar.

— Então você também sente isso? — indagou em voz baixa, admitindo o sentimento de culpa tanto quanto ela. — E não me olhe dessa maneira. Estou confessando minha parte nisso, Lily. Às vezes tenho a impressão de que estamos apenas brincando de casinha, sabe. Até que foi excitante por um tempo, porém, não somos mais crianças. Um casamento é muito mais do que sexo apenas.

Lily foi sentar-se ao lado dele.

— Não que sexo seja ruim, claro — ela riu, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

— Não, não é nem um pouco ruim — James admitiu, deslizando a mão pelo braço dela. — De fato, é até bom demais. Foi por isso que pensei que um fim de semana longe de casa seria bom para nós. Mas não foi isso que você achou, não é, Lily?

Ela balançou a cabeça que não.

— Pensei que você estivesse sugerindo que a casa, Almofadinhas e nossas contas estavam fazendo-o sentir-se sufocado. E que você só queria fazer amor como se fôssemos apenas amantes, quando na verdade o que eu mais queria era me sentir casada. — Lily levantou a cabeça, fitando-o nos olhos. — Mais uma vez, minha imaginação foi longe demais, não é? Às vezes sou tão idiota! Por isso não deveríamos ter essas separações. Elas me dão tempo demais para ficar pensando tolices. E eu que sempre me considerei uma mulher sensata!

James beijou-a na testa, eliminando as linhas de tensão que ele não queria ver ali.

— Você é sensata, Lily. Nossa situação é que não é. Cada um de um lado do país, tentando com todas as forças aproveitar cada minuto do curto tempo que passamos juntos. Para ser sincero sobre isso tudo, acho que estamos nos matando ao tentar provar que essa situação ridícula pode dar certo.

— Então você concorda de que não podemos continuar vivendo assim por mais um ano e meio? Sim, porque se eu não conseguir dar aulas em São Francisco, será mais um ano e meio até que você volte para Godric Hollow.

— Não, não é isso — respondeu James, levando-a para o quarto. — Estou apenas tentando dizer que temos de parar com essa idéia de nos tornarmos o casal perfeito. Um casal que nunca briga e que está sempre perdidamente apaixonado. Admita, Lily, naquele fim de semana do mês passado, quando teve aquela tremenda dor de cabeça, você desejou que eu estivesse bem longe, na Califórnia, e não em Godric Hollow, chegando com fome, roupas sujas e sedento de amor.

Os dois se deitaram embaixo dos lençóis.

— Bem, eu poderia ter sobrevivido sem você naquele fim de semana — Lily riu. — Entretanto, apreciei o fato de você estar por perto para passear com Almofadinhas enquanto eu estava de cama. Mas e quanto ao fim de semana em que vim para São Francisco e você estava estudando para aquele exame escrito? Não deveria ter me levado ao cinema e para jantar fora, e, no entanto, você o fez. E eu sei por quê. Porque considera nossos momentos juntos tão preciosos quanto eu os considero.

James relaxou a cabeça no travesseiro, experimentando um conforto que há muito não sentia.

— Sabe o que é, Lily? Sabemos que temos de nos empenhar para conseguirmos conviver bem, apesar dessa situação maluca. — Virou-se para ela de repente: — Quer arrumar as malas e voltar para casa?

Lily acariciou o peito dele com a ponta dos dedos.

— Não sei. Já estamos aqui, falando sobre assuntos importantes, mas que não nos pressionam mais. Sem sentir que temos que fazer amor a todo instante e agindo sem condescendência um com o outro. Diga-me, James, está mesmo se acostumando com meu novo corte de cabelo?

Ele puxou-a para si.

— Lily, pouco me importa se quiser até raspar sua cabeça, apenas me prometa que sempre estaremos abertos um para o outro, de agora em diante. Estamos juntos nesse negócio, lembra? Agora, que tal uma boa noite de sono?

Lily lançou-lhe um sorriso satisfeito. Passou a observar o teto com a cabeça recostada no ombro de James.

Durante os cinco minutos que se seguiram, os dois olharam os reflexos do luar sobre as cortinas e o teto, envolvidos pelo som das ondas do mar.

Foi então que James notou que Lily não estava tão quieta quanto parecia. Sentiu quando a mão dela deslizou pela sua cintura e foi descendo devagar, com movimentos provocantes.

— Lily? — chamou com voz rouca quando ela começou a mordiscar a pele sensível de seu ombro, deixando-o maluco.

— Hmm? — respondeu ela, deitando-se sobre ele e insinuando o joelho entre seus quadris.

— Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso — disse James, querendo ter o poder de controlar melhor sua respiração e outras reações de seu corpo. — Concordamos que não haveria mais pressão em nenhum de nós. Não somos obrigados a fazer amor só porque estamos em Sea Isle City ou porque não nos vemos há duas semanas.

Lily sentou-se, deixando que a alça da camisola deslizasse sobre seu ombro até exibir um seio ereto, de mamilo rosado.

— Claro que não, querido — ela sorriu, insinuante. — Mas é que por alguma razão essa liberdade me faz querê-lo ainda mais. Não é maravilhoso?

James levou a mão ao seio dela, acariciando-o com um gesto possessivo.

— Você é que é maravilhosa, minha linda esposa. Agora vem cá...

* * *

Viu gente dessa vez não demorei um mês para postar. Obrigada Joana Patricia pelo comentário, beijos flor.


	12. Capítulo 11

— Véspera de Natal, claro. Tudo mundo não faz assim?

— Véspera de Natal? Você só pode estar brincando! Eu sempre desconfiei que havia algo de errado com você, James Potter. Quero na manhã de Natal.

— Não estou brincando, Lily. E eu agradeceria se você lembrasse que está falando com o amor de sua vida. Véspera de Natal. Será mais fácil.

— Nem pense nisso! Manhã de Natal! Já é tradicional.

— Tradicional? Bem, aí está uma palavra que aprendi a conhecer muito bem de uns tempos para cá.

James revirou os olhos, dando graças por ele e Lily estarem conversando apenas por telefone.

— Ouça, Lily, que tal fazermos um acordo? Abriremos um presente na véspera de Natal e deixaremos os outros para a manhã de Natal. Não será a minha ou a sua tradição, será a nossa. De acordo?

Houve uma pausa do outro lado da linha. Por fim, James ouviu o riso de Lily e sentiu-se mais relaxado.

— Está bem, estou de acordo — ele a ouviu dizer. — Agora vamos discutir sobre o jantar de Natal. O que você prefere: peru ou pernil?

— Bem, se eu disser que estou acostumado a comer pernil no Natal, estarei dando oportunidade a você de dizer que está acostumada a comer peru. Sendo assim, que tal uma salada de atum? Não estaremos transgredindo nenhuma de nossas tradições e nem precisaremos de faca para comer. Do jeito que está indo essa discussão, acho que será mais seguro dessa maneira.

— Muito engraçado, James. Vamos combinar outra coisa, então. Farei uma surpresa para você, ok?,Quando virá para casa? Seria muito bom se chegasse a tempo de me ajudar a decorar a árvore.

— Não saberei nada sobre meu vôo até o último instante — ele avisou, inclinando-se sobre a sacada.

Acenou para Alice Longbottom no momento em que ela entrava no prédio, carregando um pacote de compras. Alice retribuiu o cumprimento, antes de desaparecer na entrada do edifício.

— Só terei uma idéia de quando poderei partir na manhã da véspera de Natal, meu amor. Quando eu chegar, pegarei um táxi no aeroporto. Portanto, não precisa se preocupar em ir me buscar.

Lily suspirou, mas dessa vez parecia contente.

— Será nosso primeiro Natal juntos. Oh, James, mal posso esperar! Talvez neve, embora faça algum tempo que não temos Natal com neve.

— Se nevar, espero que isso não atrapalhe os vôos locais. Não estou disposto a passar a véspera de Natal preso em algum aeroporto no meio da rota.

James ouviu um barulho vindo da porta. Ao se virar, viu Sirius fazendo sinal de que queria usar o telefone.

— Lily, preciso desligar agora — disse em voz baixa. — Sirius quer telefonar para os pais e avisá-los de que só poderá voltar para casa depois do Ano Novo, quando eu voltar. Foi por isso que eu trouxe o telefone para a sacada. Estou me sentindo meio culpado. Não que eu vá trocar de lugar com ele. Acho que homens casados, como eu, também merecem uma folga de vez em quando. Agora diga o quanto me ama e prometo vê-la dentro de dois dias.

— Oh, James, você não tem jeito mesmo... — Lily riu.

* * *

A casa inteira estava tomada pelo clima de Natal, desde o enfeite da porta, que Lily comprara em uma loja local, até o pequeno pinheiro que ela deixara a um canto da sala, mas que ainda não fora decorado.

Sobre a mesa da sala de jantar, os doces confeitados e as frutas enchiam o ambiente de um clima apetitoso. Pequenas velas coloridas e enfeitadas haviam sido acesas em cada uma das janelas, irradiando uma agradável atmosfera de paz pela casa.

Um grande Papai Noel iluminado fora colocado na escada, do lado de fora da porta de entrada. Mantinha um sorriso e a mão erguida em saudação a cada um que passava pela rua.

Luzes vermelhas e verdes coloriam o alto da porta e as janelas na frente da casa. Um antigo presépio esculpido à mão e que pertencera à avó de Lily fora deixado a um canto da sala, em seu costumeiro lugar de honra.

Era véspera de Natal e tudo estava adorável, quase perfeito. A única coisa lamentável era que Lily não se encontrava em casa para desfrutar aquele ambiente agradável.

Graças a uma tempestade de neve que caíra repentinamente em Godric Hollow, uma hora antes de seus alunos serem dispensados para o feriado de Natal, ela estava agora alguns quilômetros longe de casa, sentada na sala de emergência do hospital da cidade.

No momento, Lily olhava para o tornozelo inchado, apoiado em uma cadeira à sua frente. Um saco com gelo fora amarrado ao seu pé. Um passo em falso provocara o acidente, quando ela se dirigia ao estacionamento com os braços cheios de presentes que recebera dos alunos.

Cheirou a manga de seu suéter e riu consigo mesma. Alguma das mães havia decidido que um perfume seria o presente ideal para a professora de seu filho. Lily gostara muito da essência, só não imaginara que acabaria tomando um verdadeiro "banho de perfume", já que o vidro se quebrara durante a queda.

Olhou através da porta dupla de vidro. Já estava escurecendo do lado de fora do hospital. Fez uma careta ao olhar para o relógio. Cinco horas!

Esperara durante mais de quatro horas para ser atendida. A sala de emergência estava repleta de pessoas em situação semelhante à dela. A maioria havia escorregado na neve e machucara alguma parte do corpo.

Lily pretendia deixar o hospital o quanto antes. James chegaria a qualquer instante e ficaria aflito se não a visse e encontrasse a casa toda apagada, exceto pelas luzes que enfeitavam a entrada.

Só que ela não podia sair agora. Seu carro ainda estava no estacionamento da escola, já que um dos outros professores se oferecera para levá-la ao hospital. Além disso, Lily não aguentava pôr o pé no chão. Já tentara fazer isso, mas a dor no tornozelo fora insuportável.

A porta da sala de atendimento se abriu de repente. Lily levantou a vista, expectante, só para se decepcionar quando a enfermeira chamou o nome de uma outra pessoa.

Viu quando uma garotinha com não mais de três anos entrou na sala de atendimento, levada pela mãe. O rosto da criança estava vermelho de febre e ela mantinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro da mulher.

— Bem, não posso me sentir irritada com uma coisa dessas — Lily murmurou consigo.

Encostou a cabeça contra a parede atrás de si, observando a fileira solitária de lâmpadas coloridas que alguém pendurara no teto.

Lembranças do Natal em que tivera de ficar de cama, sem poder brincar com seus brinquedos novos, vieram-lhe à mente. Desejou que a menininha que estava sendo atendida melhorasse logo.

Pensando melhor, agora ela se dava conta de que sempre tinha alguma "coisa" em datas importantes. Sarampo no aniversário de cinco anos, um olho roxo devido a uma bola de beisebol mal-arremessada um dia antes da formatura do ginásio, aquele vírus estomacal na véspera de Natal do ano em que sua mãe a deixara namorar...

— Lily? Lily! Você está bem? Oh, Deus, o que aconteceu? Minha mãe me deu seu recado assim que cheguei em casa. Saí correndo para cá no mesmo instante. A neve já se foi, tão rápida quanto surgiu. Tempo maluco... Demorei uma eternidade para encontrar uma vaga para estacionar! Até parece que todo mundo resolveu passar a tarde caindo pelas ruas! O que você quebrou? O tornozelo? Oh, Deus, justo hoje? O chefe de Remus também caiu no meio da rua, mas não quebrou nada. Não admira que os pássaros prefiram voar para o sul no inverno...

— Oi, Lene — Lily cumprimentou-a com calma. Lene afundou em uma cadeira ao lado da amiga. Tinha o rosto vermelho devido ao frio lá fora. — Obrigada por ter vindo — Lily agradeceu. — Sabe se James já chegou? Acho melhor ligar para casa, mas não quero que ele receba a notícia por telefone.

— Entendo. Minha mãe avisou-me para não dizer nada a ele, se o encontrasse. Porém, as luzes da sua casa continuavam apagadas. Quando eu saí, ele ainda não havia chegado. O vôo deve ter atrasado.

— Bem, Deus a ouça. Com um pouco de sorte, poderei até chegar antes dele em casa e disfarçar esse tornozelo machucado. Quero surpreendê-lo com o que achei naquelas caixas que ele guardou no porão.

Lene olhou para o tornozelo inchado da amiga e balançou a cabeça.

— Não sei se conseguirá, Lily. Não será fácil esconder um tornozelo no estado em que o seu se encontra. James é muito esperto; notará que algo está errado assim que vir a fratura em sua perna.

Lily endireitou-se na cadeira, respirando fundo.

— Ninguém disse que haverá uma fratura na minha perna, Lene. Não seja tão pessimista, pelo amor de Deus. Devo ter torcido o tornozelo, só isso. Ainda estou esperando o resultado do raio X.

Lene meneou a cabeça, olhando para o tornozelo de Lily.

— Tenho quase certeza de que está quebrado — comentou num tom fatalista. — Olhe só como a pele está ficando azulada — apontou o pé de Lily. — Está quebrado, pode ter certeza.

— Ora, muito obrigada pelo incentivo, Dra. McKinnon. Seu diagnóstico foi realmente brilhante, para não dizer científico. Se houvesse chegado um pouco antes, teria poupado aqueles médicos idiotas do trabalho de tirar um raio X do meu tornozelo. Estou preocupada com Almofadinhas. Costumo já estar em casa a essa hora. O coitadinho deve estar faminto.

— Ora, Lily, aquele bicho poderia viver um mês de sua própria gordura. — Lene tirou as mãos dos bolsos do casaco e olhou em volta. — Sabe quanto tempo ainda terá de ficar? — perguntou à amiga. — Quero dizer, eles lhe deram um número ou algo assim?

Lily livrou-se de ter que responder quando a enfermeira apareceu à porta e anunciou:

— Lily Potter? O cirurgião ortopedista quer examiná-la.

— Cirurgião ortopedista? — Lene repetiu, olhando para Lily. — Eu não disse que estava quebrado? Esses cirurgiões não perdem tempo mesmo. Se fosse uma mera luxação, você estaria indo falar apenas com o médico de plantão.

Lily apoiou-se em Lene, encaminhando-se para a porta.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Lene? Você anda assistindo novelas demais com todos aqueles pseudomédicos e longas amnésias!

Lene ajudou-a a seguir em frente.

— Ok, talvez eu e você não conheçamos ninguém que já teve amnésia — disse Lene, sorrindo para a enfermeira. — Mas isso acontece. Acredite-me.

Lily cerrou os dentes quando o tornozelo começou a latejar.

— Não sei nada sobre amnésia, Lene. Contudo, por mais que eu deteste ter que dizer isso, acho que você tem razão em uma coisa: esse tornozelo só pode estar quebrado! Está doendo demais!

* * *

James desceu do táxi, sorrindo. O aspecto da casa estava muito aconchegante. A decoração assemelhava-se muito com a da casa de Lene, exceto por um detalhe: em vez de um Papai Noel, havia uma mulher de neve, em frente à casa da amiga de Lily.

Pagou o motorista e ficou parado um momento. Puxou o chapéu do uniforme um pouco para trás, olhando para um lado e outro da rua. Todas as casas haviam sido decoradas com motivos natalinos. A visão daquelas luzes e enfeites coloridos fez crescer dentro dele a sensação do espírito de Natal.

Sentia falta daquela imagem: uma rua toda iluminada, uma umidade característica no ar, resquícios de neve pelas calçadas...

Quando saíra de São Francisco, estava chovendo. Não nevando, mas chovendo. Nessa época do ano na Califórnia, às vezes chovia, fazia sol e frio, tudo num mesmo dia. Dessa forma, havia pelo menos algo a ser salientado em favor da Pensilvânia: a marcada mudança das quatro estações.

Pendurou a sacola de viagem no ombro, pegando a maleta com a outra mão. Sem esperar mais, galgou os degraus de entrada e abriu a porta com sua chave.

Teve tempo apenas de sentir um cheiro de pinheiro pelo ar, antes de o som de um leve rosnado chegar até seus ouvidos. Almofadinhas estava bem no meio da sala. Patas firmes sobre o tapete, dentes à mostra, pêlos das costas arrepiados e cauda levantada, em posição de ataque.

Se James fosse um ladrão, por certo estaria correndo pela rua agora.

— Almofadinhas! Almofadinhas, sou eu!

Nem ousou se mexer ao dar-se conta de que o cachorro não o reconhecera. Fazia mesmo tanto tempo que ele não aparecia em casa?

— Calma, Almofadinhas. Sou eu, rapaz! — disse com mais gentileza quando o cachorro inclinou a cabeça de lado, observando-o através da penumbra. — Não reconhece mais a voz de seu dono?

No mesmo instante, o rosnado transformou-se em um ganido e, em seguida, num latido animado quando Almofadinhas correu para saudar o dono. Abanava a longa cauda, demonstrando sua alegria. Num impulso, pulou sobre James, apoiando as patas nos ombros dele para lamber-lhe o rosto.

— Assim é melhor — James riu, desvencilhando-se do abraço desajeitado de Almofadinhas. — Onde está Lily, rapaz? Ela já deveria ter corrido até aqui. Estou enganado, ou o único motivo de sua alegria em me ver é porque ela ainda não chegou em casa e você está morrendo de fome?

James foi até a cozinha e viu que suas suspeitas estavam corretas. Lily ainda não chegara e o prato de Almofadinhas estava vazio.

Após servir a comida e trocar a água dos recipientes, James pegou um refrigerante na geladeira, tendo o cuidado de verificar se não era soda diet. Sorriu ao ver a geladeira repleta de iguarias apetitosas, incluindo um grande presunto, que ele deduziu ser o prato principal do primeiro jantar "tradicional" dos Potter.

Voltou para a sala é ligou a secretária eletrônica, a fim de ouvir os recados. Não havia nenhuma mensagem de Lily, explicando o motivo de sua ausência, James deduziu que ela saíra para comprar algum presente de última hora, antes que as lojas fechassem.

Com um pedaço de rabanada entre os dentes, ele levou a bagagem para o quarto. Tomaria um banho e trocaria de roupa antes que Lily chegasse.

Desceu para a sala meia hora depois. Com os cabelos ainda molhados do banho, aproximou-se da árvore de Natal carregando as seis caixas de presente que trouxera de São Francisco.

— Ora, vejam só! — exclamou ao ver uma grande caixa com enfeites de Natal que ele nem lembrava que possuía.

Ajoelhou-se para colocar os presentes sob a árvore, resistindo bravamente à tentação de balançar ou testar o peso dos que já estavam lá. Em seguida, começou a examinar o conteúdo da caixa.

Cada enfeite evocava uma lembrança diferente de sua infância. Seus pais, os colegas e as noites de Natal que passavam juntos.

Foi para a cozinha, levando consigo um dos enfeites em forma de guarda-chuva. Não fazia muito tempo que estava lá quando ouviu Lily abrir a porta.

— Lily — começou a falar assim que ela entrou —, não imagina o quanto estou contente em ver esses velhos enfeites. Eu nem lembrava que ainda tinha aquela caixa... Lily! — ele arregalou os olhos. — O que diabos...?

— Bem vindo ao lar, querido — Lily forçou um sorriso quase apreensivo.

Lene apressou-se em pegar uma cadeira, mandando que ela sentasse. Lily aproximou-se com dificuldade da cadeira. Após se sentar, entregou as muletas a James, que as aceitou num gesto automático.

Lançou um olhar confuso para o tornozelo engessado de sua esposa.

— Veja o que ganhei de presente de Natal, meu amor — Lily anunciou, sorridente. — E nem foi preciso pedi-lo a Papai Noel!

James voltou-se para Lene, como que à procura de alguma explicação. Esta, no entanto, apenas sorriu sem graça, dando de ombros.

— Querem ter a gentileza de me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? — ele ordenou, olhando de uma para a outra.

* * *

Huuum e agora gente, Lily vai ficar um bom tempo de repouso e como vai ser, James volta para Godric Hollow para cuidar dela, ou leva ela para morar com ele em São Francisco? Qual o palpite de vocês? Godric Hollow ou São Francisco? Neve ou Calor? Obrigada a Thaty, Nanda Soares e Joana Patricia pelos comentários, beijos meninas :*


	13. Capítulo 12

— Pensei que o clima estivesse mais quente por aqui — Lily comentou quando James arrumou o travesseiro sob seu tornozelo engessado. — Afinal, não estamos na "ensolarada Califórnia"?

James sorriu para ela.

— Estamos na ensolarada Califórnia, Lily, só que aqui não é Miami Beach. A costa da Califórnia tem um clima mais marítimo, com verões frios e invernos quentes. Todavia, ouvi comentários de que é estranho ainda não ter ocorrido uma geada.

— Eu não sabia que geava por aqui — Lily replicou. — Interessante. Foi muita gentileza sua ter feito minhas malas, querido. Caso contrário, agora eu estaria congelando, em vez de confortavelmente aquecida. Por acaso eu já lhe disse o quanto adorei meu novo suéter?

— Sim, já disse — James respondeu, sorrindo. — Mas pode dizer novamente, se quiser. Sinto-me orgulhoso de havê-lo escolhido para você. Não estou acostumado a comprar presentes de Natal para uma mulher. A última vez em que fiz isso, agora me lembro, foi quando comprei uma panela de pressão nova para minha mãe. A intenção não era nem um pouco romântica, claro. Tem certeza de que está confortável, Lily? Posso pegar outro travesseiro, se você quiser. Melhor, vou pegar uma almofada.

Lily sorriu para o marido quando ele foi pegar a almofada. James estava sendo maravilhoso desde que ela entrara na cozinha da casa de Godric Hollow, exibindo o tornozelo torcido.

Ele havia cuidado da decoração da árvore, da preparação do jantar... Fizera tudo sozinho, sem uma palavra de reclamação. Não dissera nem que ela não teria escorregado na neve se estivesse em São Francisco, já que não nevava na cidade, pelo menos não da maneira intensa como nevava na Pensilvânia.

E agora, três dias depois, os dois estavam no apartamento de James, onde ela ficaria até o final da licença de três semanas que tirara na escola. Sirius estava viajando a trabalho e só voltaria a tempo de ir para Houston, no Ano Novo. Portanto, os dois teriam o apartamento só para eles nos dias seguintes. O pé enfaixado representava apenas um pequeno impedimento para que o encontro se tornasse uma segunda lua-de-mel.

Como se não bastasse, James estava agindo como uma verdadeira babá, cuidando dela a todo instante. Lily não se sentia tão mimada desde que tivera uma forte gripe com quinze anos e sua mãe ficara todo o tempo por perto, arrumando seus travesseiros e lhe dando canja de galinha na boca.

Ao ouvir um latido distante, vindo da rua, lembrou de Almofadinhas. Ainda bem que Lene e Remus haviam se oferecido para cuidar dele.

— Aposto que estará todo mal-acostumado quando eu voltar para casa — riu consigo mesma.

— Quem estará mal-acostumado, Lily? — James apareceu, trazendo a almofada sob o braço. — Deve estar se referindo a mim. Pois fique sabendo que assim que esse seu tornozelo sarar e você voltar a ocupar o lugar de dona-de-casa, quero que lave e passe meu uniforme, e me alimente com uvas enquanto repouso minha cabeça em seu colo.

— Oh, é mesmo? — Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Pois terminará com sua cabeça em uma bandeja de prata, se ousar me cobrar alguma coisa por estar sendo um marido dedicado. Está fazendo isso para a pessoa que mais ama no mundo, lembra? Todavia, acho que poderei lavar e passar seu uniforme, isto é, se me pedir com delicadeza... Não fique aí parado, marido, ponha logo essa almofada sob meu pé! — ordenou ela, esforçando-se para conter o riso.

Os dois se sentaram no chão da sacada. Lily acomodou a perna da melhor maneira que conseguiu. James abraçou os joelhos, sorrindo para ela.

— Não sei por quê, mas de repente estou me sentindo um homem muito casado. Estou satisfeito que tenha vindo comigo para cá até que seu tornozelo fique bom. Acha que estará curada antes do jantar? Estou ficando meio enjoado de meu próprio tempero.

— Que tempero? — Lily riu. — As sobras de nosso jantar de Natal não foram feitas por você, meu caro. Seu único trabalho foi apertar os botões do forno microondas, para reaquecê-las. — Suspirou. — E cá estava eu, pensando no quanto meu marido se demonstrava dedicado! Quer dizer que três dias é seu limite máximo para os votos de apoiarmos um ao outro "nos bons e nos maus momentos"? Mas, para dizer a verdade, também já estou enjoada de comer presunto. Se eu fizer uma lista, acha que será capaz de ir até o mercado mais próximo? — provocou-o. — Posso estar com o tornozelo enfaixado, mas ainda sei assar uma galinha. E algumas batatas? Uma saladinha?

— Pare! Pare! Está me matando! — James protestou com gestos teatrais, como se estivesse passando fome nos últimos três dias. — Será que dá para preparar aquele prato que você faz com brócolis, couve-flor e alface? Sabe de uma coisa? Se comercializássemos essa receita, dentro de pouco tempo poderíamos nos aposentar e ir morar em nossa própria ilha, nas Bahamas.

— Oh, mas como você é exagerado, querido — Lily riu, pegando as muletas. James a ajudou a ficar de pé. — Farei a lista e enquanto você estiver fora, deitarei um pouco no sofá, preguiçosa que sou para terminar o último capítulo do meu livro.

— Pode deixar as compras comigo!

James deixou ela entrar na frente. Pegou papel e lápis e anotou tudo que Lily ditou. Cinco minutos depois, ela estava sozinha no sofá, procurando seu livro em meio às revistas sobre a mesinha.

Havia acabado de encontrá-lo quando ouviu uma chave girando na fechadura da porta. Ao se virar, viu Sirius entrar e deixar a mala no chão, antes de voltar a fechar a porta.

— Hmm, oi, Sirius — Lily cumprimentou-o. — Feliz Natal e seja bem-vindo. James disse que você só voltaria no Ano Novo. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Lily! — Sirius surpreendeu-se ao vê-la. — Não esperava encontrá-la aqui. — Ele atravessou a sala e sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado do sofá. — O que aconteceu? James a raptou? Não, espere um pouco... James não a raptou. Ele a levou para dançar e pisou violentamente no seu pé. Deus, eu sabia que James faria qualquer coisa para ficar alguns dias com você, mas isso foi o cúmulo!

Lily riu alto, encostando-se contra o sofá.

— James não teve nada a ver com meu acidente, Sirius. Escorreguei na neve, na véspera de Natal. De fato, James tem sido maravilhoso comigo. Mas, Sirius, você não respondeu à minha pergunta, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não deveria estar aqui, e parece cansado.

Sirius exalou um longo suspiro.

— Exausto, é a palavra correta. Estou acordado há vinte e cinco...— olhou o relógio de pulso —...vinte e seis horas agora. Eu havia acabado de entrar no hotel em Honolulu quando recebi um telefonema avisando-me de que meu pai sofrera um ataque cardíaco e fora operado às pressas. A Lombard me deu uma licença imediata. Estarei a caminho de Houston daqui a duas horas. Só passei aqui para pegar os presentes de Natal que comprei para a família.

Lily inclinou-se para a frente, pousando a mão sobre a dele.

— Sinto muito. Como está seu pai?

— Ótimo — Sirius sorriu. — Aquele velho ainda vai viver muito. Ele só deixou minha mãe me avisar quando estava suficientemente recuperado para falar comigo ao telefone. Ele saiu da UTI essa manhã. Terá que deixar de fumar, e não está nem um pouco satisfeito com isso.

Lily relaxou, embora ainda notasse as rugas de preocupação no rosto de Sirius.

— Quer vê-lo pessoalmente para ter certeza de que ele está bem, não é, Sirius? — indagou com um sorriso compreensivo. — Não o culpo por isso. Quer um sanduíche de presunto antes de partir? Não seria nenhum incômodo; o estoque que sobrou do nosso jantar de Natal daria para alimentar um exército!

— Lily, você me convenceu. Não admira que James esteja planejando abrir mão do cargo para voltar a ser engenheiro de vôo. No início pensei que ele estivesse maluco por querer desistir dessa oportunidade, mas agora entendo o que o levou a fazer isso. Eu mesmo não aguentaria ficar muito tempo longe de uma mulher como você.

Quinze minutos depois, ainda mantendo um sorriso de determinação no rosto, Lily se despediu de Sirius, que levava consigo dois sanduíches extras.

Ela não podia demonstrar a Sirius o quanto suas palavras a haviam afetado. Lily ficara com os nervos à flor da pele. Voltou para a cozinha, refreando a vontade de explodir em lágrimas. Precisava se controlar, pois James chegaria a qualquer momento. Não havia tempo para prantos, nem tampouco para imaginar uma maneira amena de abordar o assunto que a afligia.

Sua única atitude seria reagir, dizendo a primeira coisa que lhe viesse à mente assim que James entrasse no apartamento. Não demorou muito para isso acontecer. Alguns minutos depois, ele abriu a porta, carregando um grande embrulho de papel. Lily esperou até que ele colocasse a galinha e os outros frios na geladeira, antes de lhe dirigir a palavra.

— Está querendo desistir? — perguntou num tom acusador, detestando a frieza de sua voz. Apoiando-se nas muletas, foi para a sala, obrigando James a segui-la. — Sem ao menos me avisar? Ia desistir do cargo sem me dizer uma palavra sequer a respeito do fato, James?

Ele olhou para os lados, como que certificando-se de que entrara no apartamento certo. Foi então que viu a maleta que Sirius deixara sobre uma cadeira. Arqueou uma sobrancelha com ar desafiador.

— Aquele boca grande esteve aqui, não é? Onde está ele?

— Não culpe Sirius. Ele não sabia que estava me contanto algo que você preferia ocultar. Além disso, ele partiu para Houston. O pai dele sofreu uma cirurgia no coração, há três dias, mas já está bem. Agora responda à minha pergunta, James — Lily mandou, sentando-se no sofá.

Continuou segurando as muletas, no caso de sentir necessidade de acertar a cabeça do marido com alguma delas. James afundou numa cadeira próxima.

— Sirius está uma semana atrasado com essa notícia, Lily. Admito que andei pensando seriamente em desistir de tudo. Cheguei a comentar diferentes possibilidades com ele. Se eu desistisse da promoção, seria meu presente de Natal para você. Eu chegaria em casa com toda minha bagagem, mantendo a pose de um herói que largou tudo por amor à sua mulher. Só que não pude fazer isso.

Lily levou a mão trêmula aos lábios, sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

— Não... não pôde? — indagou num fio de voz. — Por que, James?

Ele abriu as mãos num gesto impotente.

— Não sei. Não foi por falta de amor a você, Lily. Sabe disso, não é? Concluí que seria uma covardia de minha parte. Eu e você estabelecemos objetivos para nossas carreiras e nosso casamento. A falta que sinto de você quase me fez esquecer esses objetivos. — Sorriu para ela. — E pela sua reação, eu diria que tomei a decisão certa. Por um momento, cheguei a pensar que fosse me bater com uma dessas muletas.

Lily começou a rir.

— E quem disse que isso não me passou pela cabeça? Se não está lembrado, o professor Dumblendore prometeu me avisar assim que conseguisse uma transferência para mim. Talvez em breve eu venha trabalhar em Mill Valley. Bem, de qualquer maneira, terei de ficar até o casamento de Lene. Eu lhe disse que ela me escolheu para ser sua dama de honra?

— Sim, mas não entendo o que o casamento de Lene tem a ver com nossos planos — James asseverou. Olhava-a com atenção, mais interessado em Lily do que em algo que ela pudesse dizer a respeito da amiga. Sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá, disse: — Já mencionei o quanto gostei de seus cabelos assim? O comprimento curto deixa seu pescoço mais acessível às minhas carícias... — Com os lábios e a língua, ele acariciou a pele sensível junto à orelha de Lily. — Hmm, acho que acabei de descobrir um novo território...

Lily revirou os olhos, desaprovando a interrupção. Entregou-se por um momento às deliciosas sensações das carícias de James, antes de readquirir o tom sério da conversa.

— Lene e Remus... — começou ela, contendo o impulso de deixar a conversa para depois —...ofereceram-se para comprar nossa casa em Godric Hollow.

James parou de abrir os botões da blusa dela.

— Ahn? E onde ficaremos? Na rua? Consultou Almofadinhas a esse respeito? Não sei se nosso amigo irá gostar da notícia.

Lily aproximou-se mais, permitindo que James desabotoasse o último botão de sua blusa. Ele insinuou a mão para dentro do tecido, capturando o seio firme, sustentado pelo sutiã de renda.

— Seria muito bom para Lene — Lily comentou. — Ela não teria que se preocupar com a mãe, já que ela estaria morando na casa ao lado. Seria perfeito.

— Perfeito agora seria eu levá-la para o quarto... — James respondeu, beijando-lhe a pele alva acima do sutiã. — Mas continue, estou ouvindo. Essa nossa conversa está ficando cada vez mais interessante...

As carícias de James dificultavam a concentração de Lily, mas ela respirou fundo e tentou prosseguir

— O ano letivo terminará na segunda semana de junho, um mês depois do casamento. Porém, Lene e Remus disseram que não se importam em esperar até que eu possa sair da casa. Minha mãe disse que nos pagará adiantado uma porcentagem do valor que Lene e Remus pagarão pela casa, como um presente de casamento para ela.

Ao ouvir isso, James levantou a cabeça para fitá-la nos olhos.

— Está brincando? — disse, pousando as mãos sobre os ombros de Lily. — Não, não está. Lily sabe o que isso significa?

— Acho que sim — ela sorriu —, a menos que você se recuse a aceitar a proposta de minha mãe por querer que façamos tudo sozinhos.

Tal pensamento surgira na mente de Lily desde que ela conversara com a mãe. Olhou com atenção para o rosto de James, esperando sua reação.

Ele franziu o cenho, mordendo o lábio por um instante. Por fim, balançou a cabeça.

— Não consigo imaginar nenhuma razão para recusarmos a oferta de sua mãe. Afinal, será um presente não apenas para Lene, mas para nós também.

Lily suspirou, aliviada.

— E pensar que você quase desistiu da promoção. Oh, eu sinto tanto, James! Eu ia contar a novidade na véspera de Natal, mas o acidente e esse maldito pé engessado me deixaram meio atrapalhada.

— Esse maldito pé a trouxe para a Califórnia, meu amor — James salientou, levantando-a nos braços e encaminhando-se para o quarto. — E vamos tirar vantagem desse acidente, passando as próximas semanas à procura de um apartamento para onde possamos nos mudar em junho.

Lily deixou que ele a deitasse sobre a cama. Abriu os braços e sorriu, num convite silencioso, e irrecusável.

— Claro — murmurou pouco antes de os lábios de James encontrarem os seus. — Faremos o que você quiser, querido. Desde que seja com muito amor...

* * *

Hey California here we come. Califórnia venceu, mas não podemos esquecer que Godric Hollow foi onde Harry nasceu, me entedenderam? haha. Muito obrigada a Thaty e Joana Patricia pelos comments. beijos :*


	14. Epílogo

James agitou a mão dramaticamente diante do rosto, fingindo espantar a fumaça que subia da grelha.

— Grande fogo, esse que você conseguiu, Remus — ironizou. — Hei, estou enganado ou ouço sirenes de bombeiros se aproximando? — perguntou, levando a mão em concha ao ouvido.

— Não insulte a comida, querido — Lily ralhou, indo resgatar Harry das garras do terrível Ted. Harry estava com três anos e Ted com dois. — Essa é a melhor maneira que conheço de se assar uma salsicha de cachorro-quente — ela acrescentou.

James sorriu ao vê-la se ajoelhar entre as crianças para explicar da melhor maneira que era possível no momento que atirar brinquedos na cabeça um do outro não era uma boa brincadeira.

Lily estava com quatro meses de gravidez. Já se notava que sua cintura começara a desaparecer. Ainda assim, James a considerava a mais bonita e atraente das mulheres.

— Aqui estão as salsichas e os hambúrgueres, Remus — Lene avisou, deixando um recipiente sobre a mesa de piquenique. — Tenha cuidado para não queimá-los. James precisava derrotar o pobre Remus daquela maneira tão cruel no jogo de golfe?

— Não — James respondeu, sorrindo para ela. — Poderia ter derrotado Remus por um número maior de pontos, mas fiquei com pena dele. Não fui tão cruel assim, concorda, Remus?

O outro assentiu, sorrindo. Depois voltou-se para as salsichas que estavam assando. James tomou um gole de suco para disfarçar o riso. O bom e velho Remus. Não gostava muito de falar, mas parecia satisfeito com a vida que levava com a mulher e o filho. E até mesmo com a sogra.

Ele próprio também não tinha do que reclamar, James pensou consigo. Afastou-se da fumaça e foi para o sol. Adorava o espaço aberto do Parque Lehigh, onde haviam se acostumado a fazer um piquenique anual, no feriado do Dia do Trabalho.

Só Deus sabia o quanto fora difícil para ele e Lily estabelecerem a vida de casados, já que no primeiro ano os dois haviam passado mais tempo afastados do que juntos. A vida só entrara num ritmo mais normal depois que Lily conseguira o emprego de professora em Mill Valley.

— Por que tomou-se tão pensativo de repente? — questionou ela, aproximando-se e passando o braço pela cintura dele.

James abraçou-a pelos ombros. Começaram a andar em direção à margem do pequeno rio Lehigh. A certa altura, James parou para beijá-la nos lábios.

— Isso é ótimo, não é? — disse a ela. — O parque, as crianças, a agradável rotina. É bom saber que no próximo ano estaremos aqui, em outro piquenique. Estou contente que tenhamos voltado para cá. A Califórnia é incrível, mas temos raízes aqui.

— Raízes — Lily concordou no mesmo instante. — Um filho e outro a caminho, um cachorro enorme com o péssimo hábito de cavar nosso jardim, uma casa aconchegante... Não consigo pensar em uma vida de casados melhor que essa. Chega a ser difícil de acreditar que tenhamos passado praticamente um ano vivendo longe um do outro.

James sentiu algo tocar sua perna. Abaixando a vista, viu que Harry fora ao encontro deles. O garotinho abraçou as pernas do pai e pisou sobre seu pé. Quando James deu um passo, Harry riu alto, movendo-se junto com a perna dele.

— Anda mais, papai! — pediu, rindo.

James sorriu para o filho, vendo nele uma miniatura de si próprio. O único traço marcante que Harry herdara de Lily havia sido os olhos verdes. Sorriu para ela, sentindo que amava aquela mulher com toda sua alma.

— Segure firme, Harry, porque vamos seguir em frente. Afinal, somos a família Potter, e firmeza é o que não nos falta!

_Fim!_

* * *

A distância é um mero detalhe diante de um amor verdadeiro. É gente Rota São Francisco chegou ao fim. Muito obrigada de coração a todos que acompanharam, comentaram, favoritaram. Logo mais o último capítulo de Sem Compromisso e nos vemos na continuação de Summer: Agora Eu e Você com Tess e Nathan e nas minhas novas fic: Em Milão e Para Sempre. beijo no coração :*


End file.
